Maid for your Brother
by DarkPhoenix168
Summary: A continuation of Maid for You, Sesshomaru's younger brother comes to stay with his elder, but is surprised to meet the young woman already living with him. Sessh/Rin
1. Chapter 1

**Next Story of compilation ^^**

**Tell me what y'all think, I hopes this will be just as good.**

**AN -I do not own InuYasha**

* * *

Golden light washed into the bedroom, shafts from the windows spilling over the two occupants lying in the king-sized bed, the slim dark-haired woman lying on the well-muscled chest of her demon lover, her hands splayed on his torso as she slept soundly, her naked body pressing into his.

Dark magenta lids stirred as the light hit them, slowly opening to reveal stunning amber eyes that adjusted quickly to the light, his head immediately turning to where the woman lay, a small smile crossing his lips as his eyes confirmed what his body felt. He still found it remarkable that the woman hadn't come to her senses and left him in the middle of the night, his arm curling around her body, his thumb rubbing her shoulder.

Rin hummed softly, her beautiful smile slipping onto her face as her head adjusted on his chest. Sesshomaru's mouth moved to her rich locks, his lips planting a small and chaste kiss on her crown, much unlike the kisses they shared the night before. The girl groaned quietly as her own brown eyes fluttered open, the rich dark chocolate colour searching upwards until they met honey, her smile widening.

"Morning," she murmured kindly, her head settling back onto his chest, her eyes still meeting his.

"Good morning," Sesshomaru responded, his arms still wrapped around her while his body adjusted to bring their heads closer, Rin assisting by pushing herself up to rest on his shoulder before his lips met hers. "Sleep well?" he asked her.

"Hmm, very," Rin mumbled, "I got a good workout before I fell asleep."

Sesshomaru chuckled lightly, "that's always good to hear," he murmured in her ear, "would you be opposed to an early morning workout as well?"

Rin giggled as she felt his hand slide over her waist and hips, the other one roaming the flesh on her ribs.

"Don't you have work this morning?" Rin asked as she interwove her legs with his, the smooth skin running up and down his calf muscles.

The dog demon smirked as he rolled over her, one hand still on her hips as the other now cupped a firm and supple breast.

"I don't think my boss will mind," he murmured, his lips lowering to kiss the valley of her breasts, the girl inhaling deeply as he continually stroked her body.

"Aren't you the head of your company?" Rin teased as the lips found their previous marks on her body, his fingers and tongue touching and massaging them.

Sesshomaru pulled himself up over her body, her hands now gently stroking his striped cheeks.

"I suppose I am, aren't I," he teasingly murmured back, his body lowering over hers, his mouth pressing firmly against the smaller one, her fingers moving from his cheeks to his hair, the nails massaging his scalp.

The dog demon moaned at the feeling, though he'd never admit it, it felt divine whenever Rin treated him like that; yet Sesshomaru figured that she already knew, the smile she had on her face whenever she dug her nails in was telling enough. Sesshomaru reluctantly pulled out of the kiss, his amber eyes opening to look into her brown ones, her normally pale skin dusted with red and her chest rising as she caught her breath through parted lips, a smile slipping on them.

Sesshomaru mirrored her grin, his hand stroking her face as he lowered himself back onto her, her legs curling up around his.

"MASTER SESSHOMARU!"

Both occupants groaned at the nasally voice from the other side of the door, Sesshomaru sighing in defeat.

"What is it Jaken?" he growled, angrily turning towards the door.

"You have a phone meeting sir! You'll be late!"

"It's at one," Sesshomaru retorted, his lips hoping to resume their interrupted actions, Rin all too eager to comply, raising her torso to press against his.

"One in _his _time zone sir, that's about eight ours sir!"

Sesshomaru visibly froze, his amber eyes growing wide before they squeezed shut, a sharp exhale escaping his lips as he dared to look over at the alarm clock, realizing he had fifteen minutes to make the deadline.

"Why didn't you mention that?" Sesshomaru snapped angrily, vowing to destroy the small green demon once he got his hands on him.

"I-I thought that-"

"Never mind, just go, I'll be there soon," Sesshomaru groaned as the girl beneath him sighed, her body falling back on the mattress and her hands falling beside her, her arms making a T-shape with her body.

"So," she said sarcastically, "you're _boss _doesn't mind but you're _assistant _does?"

Sesshomaru looked down at her, a knowing smile playing on his lips, "shut up," he told her jokingly, causing Rin to break out into a fit of laughter, his imposing form rolling off the bed and reaching over the other side, grabbing a pair of boxers and slipping them over his lower body.

Rin watched him wander around the room to the walk-in closet, the shuffling of clothes reaching her ears as her lover dressed quickly, the young woman rolling on her side to watch his from emerge from the room, a white button up and dark pants gracing his lean figure, his amber eyes meeting hers. Smiling down at her, Sesshomaru walked over to the large bed, his hands depressing the mattress as he crawled over to her curled form.

"Sorry," he whispered over the smooth skin of her cheek, "I'll be back soon."

Rin hummed softly, "I'll be here."

The dog demon smiled before he stole a brief kiss, his legs taking him reluctantly out of their bed room, the petite and beautiful woman in his bed silently calling to him with her loving smile.

* * *

The click of the phone on the other end of the line caused the dog demon to release a relaxed sigh, his arm flicking over his silver watch to check the time. 10:57, he grimaced slightly; he had spent much longer than he intended at his meeting. Standing swiftly, Sesshomaru walked quickly around his desk, his thoughts eager for the woman awaiting him in his room. His long fingers brushed against the door knob for an instant before a loud piecing ring echoed through his ears.

"Damn," he muttered, praying that it was some telemarketer that he could just hang up on and not his business partner calling back because he forgot some trivial detail. "Hello, Sesshomaru speaking, how may I help you," he spoke curtly.

"Hey Sesshomaru, it's me."

Sesshomaru stood still by the phone, his body moving to sit in his chair as he adjusted the Device in his hand, the rough voice familiar even after years of separation from it.

"Hello InuYasha, what can I help you with?"

* * *

Rin shuffled in her sleep, the sound of approaching footsteps waking her form her light sleep, her bleary eyes opening slowly; a soft smile passed her lips as she saw Sesshomaru walk into their room.

"Hey," she yawned lightly, catching the attention of his amber eyes, the dog demon looking over at her before he walked around to her side of the bed and sat on it, the slim figure rolling over to meet his seated one. "You're late," she chastised lightly, her hand rubbing the arm closest to her, "did the meeting go okay?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru responded, the arm she massaged extending to stroke the curve of her waist and hip, his mind thoughtful.

Rin looked him over slowly, her eyes taking in every inch of his handsome yet pensive face.

"Are you all right?" she asked him, the blanket covering her as she sat up to look at him, "what's wrong?"

Sesshomaru looked at her, still surprised that someone was able to read him as well as she could.

"I'm fine," he assured her, "it's just- do you remember me telling you about my family?"

Rin nodded, "yes, why?"

Sesshomaru swallowed, "after my call with Mr. Li, the phone rang again; it was my brother."

"Oh," Rin thought to say, "I see."

The young woman knew that Sesshomaru had a younger half-brother by the name of InuYasha; she also knew that he hated his brother and though he never told her, Rin figured it had something to do with the younger one's heritage, him being a half demon and all. Still, Rin saw a glimmer of kindness in Sesshomaru at his decision not to tell her about his previous and still lingering distain for humans.

"InuYasha is currently living with an old friend of my father's named Myoga," Sesshomaru pressed on, his mind treading lightly on the subject, "but recently, Myoga is considering a change of address."

"Is he alright?" Rin asked worriedly, her question making Sessomaru smile; she always had boundless concern for anyone, even people she hadn't met.

"He's fine," Sesshomaru assured her, "the house he lives in now is just too big for him and his wife so he's going to move into something smaller, that's all. The problem now is, InuYasha was living with them while he completed his degree, but if they move to the location they want, it'll be too far away for the commute not to mention that they won't have enough space for him."

"So, is going to stay at a friend's house for the rest of the year?" Rin asked concerned.

Sesshomaru shook his head, "no, none of them have any space and since his school starts in a week, he can't find many rentals close enough for him; which is why he called me."

Rin's eyebrows knitted in slight confusion before realization dawned on her.

"He has asked me," Sesshomaru continued, confirming her suspicions, "to put him up for his final year of university, at least until he can find his own space."

Rin nodded her head, choosing her next few words carefully.

"But, don't you two dislike each other?" Rin asked timidly, eliciting a small snort of laughter from Sesshomaru.

"That's putting it mildly," he mused, "but yes, we do; which tells me he's desperate."

Rin nodded once more and leaned herself into his body, his arm snaking around her waist and pressing her body closer.

"What about your father and his mother; wouldn't they be the same distance from his university as you are?"

"Not so," Sesshomaru murmured into her hair, "they're actually further from his school and their house is going through some renovations at the same time."

"So what did you tell him?" she asked quietly.

"I told him I needed to talk it over and that I'd get back to him when I could."

"Talk it over?"

Sesshomaru looked down into her brown depths, "with you, this decision affects you as well so I want to hear your thoughts on the matter."

Rin shook her head, her face smiling at the thought of being important to his world, "I have no objections so long as you don't."

Sesshomaru sighed, "I figured you'd say that."

Rin giggled as he lifted his tall frame up off the bed, eyes watching his as he moved.

"Where are you going?" Rin asked innocently, her head falling back onto the pillow, dark hair splaying across it.

Sesshomaru smiled, "I'm just going to tell InuYasha about the decision."

"Is he waiting on your call?" Rin asked as he leaned over her, her arms bending at the elbows resulting in her curled fingers touching her hair.

Sesshomaru nodded, his hair falling over his shoulder, "yes, I believe so."

"Then he can wait," Rin said simply, her fingers hooking one of the buttons on his shirt and pulling him towards her, "I can't."

Sesshomaru smirked into her kiss, his hands splaying on either side of her body as hers undid the buttons on his shirt.

"What have I done to you?" he asked her softly, his body adjusting to hover over hers as she slid off the white material, his muscled form now exposed to her once more.

"Nothing worth regretting," Rin promised, a teasing smile playing on her lips, her hands roaming his torso and shoulder.

The dog demon just smiled in silent agreement, his own hands pulling off the blanket she was using to conceal herself from him, her now marked but otherwise silken flesh exposed to his hungry eyes, his tongue flicking out to moisten his lips; she was so appetising, her arms no longer covering herself in fear or humiliation, the dog demon alleviating her of embarrassment of exposing herself to him after more than a few nights together.

Lips met in union, skin sliding against each other in heated passion, their tongues touching and teasing the other, the outside world entirely forgotten to them both as they held onto each other.

* * *

**Tis chapter one. I got lazy and wrote a lime...meh.**

**Reviews reviews reviews ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**So...** the only reason this is getting updated so fast is due to the long weekend. I have a midterm and other assignments to get done so...not much luck

**AN - I don't own InuYasha**

* * *

Blue sheets flared up catching the light, the cotton fabric landing smoothly on the mattress, delicate hands smoothing out the wrinkles in the material as Rin finished with InuYasha's bed, the dark red blanket finishing the look on his dark wooden bed, the young woman standing back to admire her work.

"You know," a deep timbre interrupted her thoughts, "you're not my maid anymore, you don't have to do this."

Rin turned and smiled to Sesshomaru, his long frame leaning against the doorframe as he smiled back at her.

"I know," she admitted, "but I wanted to do something to help you brother."

"Not to mention the cooking, the cleaning, and everything else you used to do while under my employment," he pointed out, smirking lightly at her.

"But if I don't do it, you'd have to get another maid wouldn't you," Rin pointed out, a teasing smile on her face, "and then you might fall in love with her."

"I doubt that," Sesshomaru told her, advancing towards her, his hands reaching towards her slim waist and pulling her body flush against his, "I know there isn't anyone else I could love more than you."

Rin giggled as his lips pressed against hers, her own hands sliding up his muscled arms before landing behind his neck, a breathy moan passing her lips as he slid his hands down her sides, his body forcing hers to move backwards, her knees hitting the edge of the freshly made bed as the two of them collapsed onto it.

"Se-Sesshomaru," Rin giggled slightly as he began to gently kiss and suck at her neck, "wait, stop!"

"Stop?" the demon above her teased, "tell me why?"

"B-because," she laughed slightly, "do you really want to do it on _InuYasha's _bed?"

"I don't care," he murmured into her flesh, his hand sipping to the hem of her blouse and fingers sliding under it.

"But I do," Rin told him softly, pushing the stronger demon off her, "I don't want to give off the wrong impression or scare InuYasha besides," she smiled kissing his lips, "I just finished making it and he'll be here soon."

Sesshomaru sighed, his lips meeting hers, "very well then," he conceded, "I suppose it can't be helped, I'll just need to wait for tonight then."

Rin giggled at his words, her light blouse straightening as her partner finally allowed her to sit up, her slim legs touching to the floor as the dog demon pulled her towards him, her head ending in his chest, his lips in her hair.

"So," Rin murmured into him, "when does he get here?"

"In about ten or twenty minutes," Sesshomaru told her, "it's still plenty of time for us to-"

Rin laughed lightly, "since when are do you want sex this much?" she smiled up at him, "you weren't like this when I was the maid."

"That's because I wasn't allowed to taste you," Sesshomaru told her teasingly, "but since I've had your forbidden nectar, it's become irresistible to me."

Rin giggled at his choice of words, the deep rumble in his chest never ceasing to send shivers down her spine.

"Sorry," she murmured standing on her tiptoes to kiss him on his lips, "I can't satisfy you right now, I still need to do one or two things before he gets here."

"As long as you're near," he whispered into her hair, "I will be satisfied."

Rin laughed, "I'll remember that tonight."

Sesshomaru growled jokingly at her as her light feet took her from the room, his smile lingering on his lips before he turned to the well-made bed, the curl faltering as his hands touched the fabric.

Around him, her previous status was an open subject for the both of them, an inside joke that they openly shared. Sesshomaru, however, secretly knew that she fretted over her past, worry seeped into her as she would wonder how he would be received if anyone ever found out she was a maid. His thought brought the light smile back to his lips, she hardly ever worried about herself, her selflessness seemed to go against everything he had first thought about humans. He had pegged them no better than pigs, their selfish nature and greed seemingly knowing no bounds, yet she had shattered his old impressions and assumptions about humans, among other things.

It didn't mean that he was suddenly seeing humans as kind and loving creatures, but it did mean he judged them less harshly before meeting them, this only improving some of his relationships with his partners, though that could also have been due to Rin as well. Every man who met her, married or no, were immediately smitten by her, whether they just met her for a brief instant when she brought the two of them tea or a lengthy lunch or a chat at a charity event, their eyes never left her for a moment, some smiling dumbly and stuttering in her presence others flirting shamelessly with the young woman, all reactions left her with her usual rose tinged cheeks.

Sensitive ears picked up the sound of a car approaching, his eyes widening as what he knew was his brother's car pulling into the driveway, his arrival earlier than expected. Straightening up, Sesshomaru turned and made his way down the wooden steps, his feet padding softly on the thin band of carpet running through the middle of the staircase.

The beautiful dog demon pulled the door open to reveal a disgruntled and sour faced half-demon, his amber eyes glaring at his elder brother.

"Hey," InuYasha said gruffly, his body adjusting to hold up the large duffle bag on his shoulder and pull the large suitcase behind him.

"Hello InuYasha," his brother half sighed, standing aside to make room for his half-brother to step into the house, "it's been quite a while."

"Not long enough," the dog-eared demon muttered under his breath, his eyes looking around the spacious hall and the chandelier.

"Is this all you've brought?" Sesshomaru asked, ignoring the snide remark, gesturing to the two bags InuYasha carried.

Long white hair shook as his head did, "no, I've got more in the car, I'll get it once I've got these two settled in my room; where is it by the way?"

"It's the third door on your right upstairs."

Both dog demons turned to the sound of the voice, InuYasha's eyes widening miraculously at the sight of Rin as the young woman walked graciously down the stairs, her smile kind and her bright brown eyes causing his jaw to slack and nearly hit the floor.

"InuYasha," his brother interrupted, causing the second pair of amber eyes to flash from the young woman to him and back again repeatedly, "I would like for you to meet, Rin."

* * *

Rin gently opened the door to the linin closet, the freshly washed and dried towels stacked perfectly in neat little rows, her hand grabbing two, a wash cloth, and a face cloth, all a matching dark red to go with the comforter on his bed. The sound of footsteps descending the staircase alerted her to InuYasha's arrival, the earliness startling her. Making haste, the young woman moved towards the half-demon's room, Sesshomaru's absence confirming her suspicions as she made her way through to InuYasha's ensuite bathroom, the white tiles a stark contrast to the splash of red the young woman added.

Worry filled her mind for a moment as she adjusted the material, worry that her relationship with Sesshomaru would strain their already stretched relationship even further, worry that if InuYasha should find out about her past he would mock her and Sesshomaru, humiliating the dog demon even more and causing him shame.

Rin shook her head, now was not the time to be thinking so negatively about what might not happen, right now she needed to focus on getting on the younger half-demon's good side. Slipping out of the bathroom, the young woman made her way to the staircase, her hand touching the railing as she cautiously leaned over for her first glimpse of Sesshomaru's younger half-brother.

He was a good few inches shorter than his brother, but he was not small. His face was turned to his brother, but what side Rin could see of him held no markings, none that Sesshomaru proudly sported; his hair was unlike his brother's as well, white and thicker in contrast to his elder's sleek and silver locks. The ears that sat twitching on his head were also very unlike his brother's pointed ones, but Rin assumed that it came with only having half his blood shared with a demon, instead, their eyes were similar, amber and fierce, determination set in them though the elder's were more refined and their fierceness were hidden behind the mask of calm composure he always wore around others.

"No, I've got more in the car, I'll get it once I've got these two settled in my room; where is it by the way?"

Rin heard InuYasha's question as she descended the stairs, a deep breath steadying herself as she prepared to make her presence known.

"It's the third one on your right upstairs," she announced kindly, both sets of amber eyes turning to look at her direction, one softening when they saw her, the other widening in amazement.

"InuYasha," Sesshomaru interrupted the silence, startling the half-demon into looking from his brother to the young woman, Sesshomaru's own eyes softening as they watched her descent with keen interest, "I would like for you to meet, Rin."

Her carrying her to stand in front of InuYasha, Rin smiled as she was introduced, her hands folded in front of her as she gave the still gaping half-demon a slight bow, the slacked jaw nearly crashing to the floor at her actions.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, InuYasha," she smiled, her hand extended for him to shake.

The younger brother just stared from her to his brother, his head turning slightly as he blinked repeatedly, his mouth continually gaping at the two of them.

"Um," he finally managed to stammer out, hiss finger raising to point at her, "who-who exactly _are _you?"

Rin retracted her hand to her chest, her brown eyes looking worriedly at Sesshomaru.

"I'm um-" she swallowed, slightly embarrassed at being put on the spot.

"She's what you would call my girlfriend," Sesshomaru interrupted, looking at Rin with softer eyes before back to his brother, "though I don't particularly like that term, it sounds juvenile and impermanent."

Rin flushed at his words, while they may have seemed cold to others, she had caught onto the hint that he cared enough to want her to stay. Her head bowing to hide her colouring from both demons, InuYasha suddenly found his voice.

"But," he started, "she's a _human_," his brother pointed out looking over at Sesshomaru, "you _despise _humans, with every cell in your body!"

The great dog demon looked from his brother to Rin, silently relieved that Rin had not taken his little brother's words at face value and fled.

"Things change, brother," he told InuYasha softly, his gaze lingering on the young woman, her deep brown eyes staring back kindly.

A small snort made their eyes contact break, both sets tuning to InuYasha.

"Not that drastically," he pointed out, "and especially not with _you_. Do you honestly expect me to believe that you're dating _her_?" InuYasha said incredulously, gesturing to Rin, the young woman looking slightly hurt at his comment.

"Believe it or don't," his brother snarled through clenched teeth, "I don't care either way but _don't _insult her like that."

InuYasha jumped back slightly at his brother's words, amber eyes flicking from the dangerous ones to the timid woman standing in front of him, shock in his face before his usual scowl settling in.

"Fine," he grumbled. "whatever." Grabbing his stuff, the half-demon made his way towards the stairs, "third one on the right yeah?"

"Yes," Rin nodded looking up at him, his amber eyes holding hers before she stared at his retreating back.

"That could have gone better," Sesshomaru muttered under his breath once his brother had retreated from sight, his hand gently touched her arm, "I'm sorry for his insult."

The young woman shook her head, "no, don't be, I think it just came as a shock to him that's all. Besides, I don't think he was insulting me, not directly at least."

"How do you mean?"

"I think," Rin murmured, her words chosen carefully, "that the comment was directed at _you_. I think that what he meant was the he couldn't believe I was human, not that I was…whatever you thought he meant."

Sesshomaru looked at her in slight awe before his slow smile passed over his lips, his arms wrapping around her to kiss her on her crown.

"I suppose so," he muttered quietly, her body fitting comfortably into his, "at any rate," he told her, his body reluctantly pulling away from her, "I still have a few more things to finish up before dinner, is that alright?"

Rin nodded, "of course it is, don't worry, I'll have dinner ready by 6:30."

"I'll be there," he murmured against her forehead, planting a quick kiss before he strode away up the curved staircase and to his study, Rin never missing the quick glances his amber eyes gave her, her lips smiling at his gaze.

* * *

InuYasha flopped onto his already made bed, his hands behind his head as he stared blankly up at the white ceiling. He had expected to be greeted at the door by the pestering imp, lug all his stuff into a dirty and unclean room, and spend a day dusting spider webs and filth from the floors and walls. Being greeted by his brother was enough of a surprise, but to find someone _else _had been living with him, a _human _woman no less, nearly gave him a heart attack. It wasn't as though she wasn't pretty, hell, they'd _all _been decent-looking to some degree, it was the fact that her demeanor was humble and meek coupled with her looks made her an innocent beauty, something he doubted his brother had ever heard of before.

The room was immaculately kept, clean floors, windows, and walls coupled with a sparkling bathroom, fresh linins on his bed and fresh towels hanging on the racks had nearly floored him, his mind torn from checking the room for traps and running to see if the man currently in the study was truly his brother.

A small knock on the door interrupted his thoughts, his body already weary from making two trips up the stairs and putting away his things, any decorations stored in their respective boxes; no matter how much his brother said he had changed he still thought that the demon still had a heart of ice resonating in his chest and he did not want to stay any longer than he had to.

"Come in," he said gruffly, surprised when Rin timidly opened the door to look at him, his cheeks going red at the memory of how he had involuntarily embarrassed her. "Oh," he murmured, "it's you."

"Have you unpacked everything?" the young woman asked kindly, he voice sweet yet managed to retain her grown-up appearance.

The half-demon nodded, "mostly, just one or two things left to do. Why?"

Rin shrugged her shoulders, "I'm just asking is all. Also, I'm going to start making dinner in a few minutes so I thought you might want to take a break then and eat with us. Is there anything in particular you'd like?"

Wide amber eyes just stared at her, his ears twitching in disbelief.

"You mean, Sesshomaru won't mind?"

The dark hair shook, "no, I don't think he'd mind, he doesn't usually complain about that sort of thing."

"Oh," was all InuYasha thought to say, his mind relatively blank after the sudden shock he had received from hearing that his brother wouldn't mind something; normally, in InuYasha's experience, if things didn't go the way his elder brother wanted it, he'd make everyone suffer.

"I don't really care," InuYasha told her, leaning back on his bed, his eyes looking her over.

She was slimmer than he first realized and she didn't boast the full breast and hips his brother's other woman had, nor did she stick them out in his face at every opportunity. She held her petite figure with modesty and grace, her body complimenting her personality beautifully.

What struck him the most was how kind she was being to him. Every other woman was much like his brother, looking down on half-demons and humans, belittling and tormenting him whenever he had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting one of them; and yet, this woman had gone out of her way to make him feel comfortable, prepare his room, ask him what he wanted for dinner, and even came to meet him at the front door.

"In that case," her voice cut through his train of thought, "would you be opposed to a simple spaghetti?"

The half demon shrugged his shoulders, "sure," he said, "why not?"

Rin smiled at him before leaving him to his room and his thoughts, the door shutting with a soft click.

* * *

Soft feet walked swiftly down the flight of stairs, the half-demon's nose twitching at the smell of tomatoes and herbs cooking in a pot, the aroma making his very mouth water. In truth, he was ravished and couldn't even wait for dinner. Pushing his way through to the kitchen, InuYasha looked around the large dining hall, the long table polished and glowing in the chandelier's light. Impressed, the half-demon moved into the swinging metals doors, preparing for the usual stainless steel room that seemed to suck out the warmth of everything.

His jaw dropped for what felt like the umpteenth time that afternoon. The stainless steel appliances remained, yet the grey tiles had been replaced with greens, coppers, golds, and whites, the effect calming to InuYasha. The table in the center had been varnished, no longer for the servant's use and as a chopping block but now a dinner table for two or more to eat at together.

"Oh, hello InuYasha!"

Dog ears twitches as he turned to look at Rin standing over a stove, her smiling face turned towards him while the wooden spoon simultaneously stirred the red sauce.

"Are you hungry?" She asked turning back to the dinner she was currently preparing, wide amber eyes watching her cook.

"_You're _making dinner?" he asked incredulously, his face showing disbelief as she turned back out of surprise.

"Um-yes…why does this surprise you?" she asked while returning to the sauce, her eyes confused as she added oregano to the bubbling mixture.

"I thought a maid or the house keeper would be doing that," InuYasha admitted shrugging his shoulders, the small flinch in Rin's shoulder at the mention of the maid went unnoticed, "not my brother's _girlfriend._"

Rin looked back over to InuYasha, a sad smile crossing her lips as she heard the distain in InuYasha's voice, her heart sinking slightly at the notion that InuYasha had already chosen to dislike her.

"Did you want something to munch on before the dinner's done?" she asked softly, replacing the lid on top of the simmering pot.

"Ya got anything?" the half demon asked, his ears perking up at the notion of food.

"Sure," Rin smiled, her hand reaching into a drawer and pulling out a long serrated knife, the warm baguette pulled out of the oven before Rin began slicing in it, the slices placed onto the plate before she handed it to the half demon, a small tray of butter placed beside it, "here you go."

"Thanks," the half-demon grinned, eyeing the plate of bread hungrily, his hands reaching towards the warm snack.

"You're welcome," Rin smiled, watching as the younger brother started to devour slices of bread slathered in butter.

" 'Ow long ave u been –atin my brofer?"

"I beg your pardon?" Rin asked as InuYasha swallowed the bred lump in his mouth.

"Sorry," he murmured, "I said, 'how long have you been dating my brother?'"

"Oh," Rin breathed, finally understanding, "about four months, I think?"

"Really!?" InuYasha asked, suddenly intrigued, "and you're living with him!?"

Rin sighed as she put down her spoon on the countertop, her brown eyes looking over at the eared dog demon.

"InuYasha," she started, her words mulling over in her mind carefully, "why are you so shocked at everything I do?"

The half demon looked over at Rin, his eyes widening in surprise, his mouth swallowing the lump of bread he was chewing on.

"It's just," he murmured, "it sorta came as a huge shock and everything and I was expecting you to be a-" he paused, wondering how to tell her without openly offending her.

"A demon?" she finished, fishing out three plates from the cabinet and bringing them over to the table.

"Kinda," he mumbled.

"It's okay," she told him, her smile matching her brown eyes, "he's…mentioned that the two of you don't get along and I understand that it's because of your lineage."

"He's – _told _you he hates humans?"

The young woman shook her head, her hands fishing out the silverware, "not in so many words no, but I figured it out."

InuYasha just stared at her as she finished setting the table, his mind spinning a million miles an hour; how anyone could stay with someone they knew hated them was beyond him, which made him curious as to the nature of their relationship. His brother had never before been anywhere _close _to a human woman, let alone live with one.

"What would you like to drink?"

Amber eyes turned to the petite dark-haired woman who stood by the fridge, her own brown orbs staring at him curiously.

"Water is fine," he grinned slightly, watching as she flitted around the fridge for his request.

Whatever those two were hiding, he thought as he settled in for what promised to be an interesting dinner, he was determined to find it.

* * *

**OOOO sooo, what cha thiink? Reviews please ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the lack of updates, I've just had midterm after midterm after midterm. My last one for the month is on monday...at 8:30...in the morning..for calculus**

**AN - I don't own InuYasha**

* * *

Scraping of knives and forks echoed through the kitchen while the three ate in silence, InuYasha surprised at both the conversation and the meal itself. The pasta was actually quite mouth-watering despite his first inclination that it was Sesshomaru's girlfriend who made them dinner that wasn't from a can or a box.

Throughout the dinner, Rin had asked InuYasha various questions about his life, things he liked to do, what amused him, what he didn't and so on; his brother had chosen not to interrupt the two of them, but never showed any disinterest or scoffed at his answers. InuYasha had assumed that she was asking out of courtesy and that she truly held no interest in his life. Opting to amuse her, the half demon watched as she smiled and listened to everything he said, concluding to him that she was either an incredible actress or she really was interested in what he had to say.

"Are you finished?"

InuYasha looked up in surprise at her, two plates already stacked neatly in her hands while she smiled down at his seated position.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," he murmured, handing the plate over to her outstretched hand, her smile never faltering as she carried the dishes over to the sink, the china placed gently into the metal basin.

Amber yes turned to watch his half-brother, InuYasha surprised at the interest his brother was showing in every one of her moves, his own amber eyes watching the slim woman leave the table to the sink, absent mindedly sipping his red wine.

"So, Rin, right?" InuYasha asked, watching his brother's attention turn from her to himself out of the corner of his eyes.

"That's right," Rin said smiling as she turned to InuYasha.

"So you've been dating my brother for, what, four months right?"

"A-about that," Rin conceded looking over at Sesshomaru for a moment before meeting InuYasha's eyes, "why?"

"I'm just curious," the half demon shrugged, secretly enjoying the glare his brother was shooting him, "I've told you a lot about myself, but I don't know much about you."

"That's mostly my fault," Rin conceded taking her seat next to Sesshomaru, her smile remaining kind.

"How has school been?"

InuYasha looked over at his brother in surprise, the question startling him slightly.

"It's, um, it's been good, I guess," he conceded, "I'm really busy in my Master's programme, but I'm happy it's almost over."

"That's sounds nice," Rin smiled, "what are you studying?"

"Economics with a minor in statistics," the half demon told her, I figured it was best for – what I'm going to do," he finished while looking at his brother, his ears drooping slightly.

"You mean work with your brother at the company?"

Both demons turned to look at the young woman, the half demon staring in surprise at her question while his brother looked with mixed emotions.

"How did you-" InuYasha started, before Rin giggled softly.

"Sesshomaru told me," Rin smiled, her brown orbs looking to Sesshomaru before looking back at InuYasha, "that was one of the deals you father made yes? You finish your education and then he'll give you half the company."

The young demon remained speechless as he looked from his brother to his girlfriend, the second set of amber eyes not meeting his while he took another sip of the dark red liquid.

"Um, yeah," he muttered softly, his eyes still wide in surprise. "So um, how – uh, how did you two, you know meet?"

The question seemed to turn the entire atmosphere on its head, Rin freezing at his words, her eyes looking from Sesshomaru to InuYasha while her mouth tried desperately to form words.

"Uh – well – um-"

"That question is too personal, InuYasha," Sesshomaru told him flatly, "don't ask it again."

"Huh?" InuYasha asked, rounding on his brother, "why the hell not? It's just a simple question."

"It makes Rin uncomfortable," Sesshomaru told him rising from his seat, his hand on the back of Rin's chair as amber eyes narrowed at the other set, "so don't ask her". "Thank you for dinner Rin," he murmured, his lips pressing to her hair, "I'll be working late tonight, is that alright?"

"Of course," Rin smiled up at him, his own lips curling into a small smile at hers before he took his leave of the two of them, the faint blush still on her cheeks as he slipped out the door.

"I-Is there anything else you need?" Rin asked him, her eyes not meeting his out of embarrassment.

"Uh," InuYasha stammered slightly, his jaw slacking slightly at the sight he had just witnessed, "n-no, I'm good thanks."

"Alright then," she smiled, her own slim form pushing itself up from the table, her body turned to the sink.

"Do you uh, do you – want me to do the dishes, or something?" the half demon asked nervously, unsure of how to react or respond to the small incident not thirty seconds ago.

Rin laughed lightly, "it's okay, don't worry about it, I'll get it done, you just go relax for a bit."

The eared head nodded at her words, taking leave of the kitchen himself, his eyes catching the faltering smile out of the corner of his eyes, a look of worry taking the place of the carefree grin she sported since he walked through the door.

InuYasha made his way to the staircase, his own grin sliding onto his features, true, Rin did seem like a nice woman, but the unwillingness to talk about their shared past had piqued his curiosity further; moreover, if the girl was so sweet and kind, why had she fallen for a cold and heartless demon such as his brother, a man who sneered at him and his mother for their human blood.

His determination slipped onto his face, curiosity nipping at his heels. If those two wouldn't tell him anything, he'd just have to find out for himself.

* * *

Soft feet padded the halls, the delicate woman lifting a graceful finger to her lips, the look of concern InuYasha had seen cross her face still placed on her pale face. Her heart felt like it was being torn in two different directions. On one hand, she wanted there to be no secrets between her and others that were, even though he refused to admit it, important or a part of Sesshomaru's life. On the other, she in no way wanted to offend him or tarnish his pride, something that, if word got out that she was his maid, would most certainly happen.

"It's late you know."

Rin turned in surprise at the soft baritone, her lips curling into a soft smile despite the inner turmoil she felt.

"I know," she agreed, "but I – I think I might have trouble sleeping tonight."

"Why is that?" he asked gently, his arm sliding around her slim shoulders as he walked down the hall with her.

"I-" she looked up nervously at his liquid golden eyes, her fears calming as he looked at her with concern. Swallowing, she continued, "I'm just afraid of what your brother will think if he finds out what I used to do, what your _family _will think."

"Is that it?"

"Sesshomaru," she smiled up at him, her feet stopping as she raised a hand to his cheek, his larger hand clasping hers, "Please don't think any less of me but, I know you, I know that your prideful and have earned respect from almost everyone but-" her eyes searched his as he stepped closer to her, "-I'm just worried what would happen if-"

"Stop it."

The young woman looked surprised at his sudden outburst, her surprise ebbing away when his own hands found their way to cradle her face tenderly.

"Stop putting yourself down like this, you are worth more to me than anything," he murmured, his lips against hers, "I don't care who says what so long as you stay with me, that's all I want."

Rin giggled softly before their lips touched, the unease in her heart ebbing away at the contact between them.

"As it is," Sesshomaru told her when they parted, "there is _one _thing I know I can do to help you sleep tonight."

Rin felt her back slam harmlessly into the door, the great demon towering above her, his lips finding hers with practiced ease, his tongue delving greedily into her warm cavern, Rin offering no hesitation to his actions. Delicate singers wove into silken strands, Rin knowing exactly where to dig her nails so as to make her demon lover moan.

Reluctantly, Sesshomaru broke apart from her, his body pulling back to look at her.

"My brother's had your attention all day," he panted, his grin seductive and sending chills down her spine, "I've been rather jealous."

Rin smiled up at him, her hands sliding onto his cheeks, "you're always on my mind," she murmured, "no matter what I'm doing."

His lips curled into yet another grin, this one far more loving and something Rin would never tire of seeing.

"Be that as it may," he murmured, his strong arms sliding under her arms and lifting her up above his head, his lips attacking the now exposed flesh of her stomach, his tongue tickling her as her legs wrapped instinctively around his waist, "I believe it's my turn."

Rin giggle as his hand found the doorknob, the wooden door swinging open as both occupants slid into the room, the dog demon's foot closing the door behind them his back pressing against it to close the heavy wood, his lips finding hers as her own hands slid around his shoulders, nails grazing the navy fabric of his shirt.

Smirking, Sesshomaru gently carried the two of them over to their shared bed, his arms gently throwing her to the bed, her body bouncing at the sudden impact. Standing over her, the dog demon stared down at her with hungry eyes. Her green blouse had slowly come undone in their devious actions, leaving her half exposed chest heaving and lips parted as she regained her breath, her cheeks the tinged red Sesshomaru was so used to seeing and her hair mused from their antics. Rin's lips grinned openly as Sesshomaru unbuttoned his own shirt, his strong chest and abdomen revealed to her eyes, his strong arms pulling the blue material to the floor, excitement shivering through her as slowly advanced towards her, his hands and knees crawling towards her.

Long fingers began to roam freely over her body, the buttons on her own shirt taken off one at a time, his lips finding her throat and collarbone, sucking and leaving dark marks on her normally pale skin. Rin moaned at the contact, the fire under her skin igniting at his touch.

"Sessh- _hah_," she sighed contently, her body exposed to the cool air as the emerald shirt slid off her body, the warm hands stroking her soft skin gently.

"What is, my Rin," he murmured against her skin, his claws sliding towards the hemline of her jeans.

"I thought-that as long as I – _ah – _was near, you were satisfied?" she asked breathlessly, his body removing his lips reluctantly from her body to lean over her, his honey eyes looking softly down at her.

"Under normal circumstances," he murmured above her, "but when you're like this-" his hand trailing down the centerline of her torso, her body unconsciously flinching towards his fingertips, "I can't hold back."

Rin just smiled as her hands slid up his cheeks as his firm lips lowered to crush hers, a quite moan escaping from the back of her throat as his knee coming in contact with her core, her own leg curling up around his.

Long fingers felt their way to the clasp on her back, the hooks sliding off their fitted partners as the black lace slid from her heaving chest to the floor with the aide of Sesshomaru's long fingers, her delicate mounds of flesh exposed to his wandering eyes, the amber growing hungrier by the minute as he wandered her form.

"How have I restrained myself from you all this time," he murmured to her flushing cheeks, the young woman giggling at his words before she emitted a loud gasp, his clawed hand sliding between the waist line of her panties to touch her wetness directly, her breasts swelling at the contact.

Lips found hers in bliss, tongues sliding against each other in unison as he continually touched the folds of her womanhood, soft moans slipping from the back of her throat as she slid her hands around his muscled torso, his own vocal chords grunting quietly at the feeling of her nails on his skin, the idea that she responded to him so eagerly to his touch thrilled him entirely. A strangled gasp passed his lips when he felt pressure on his groin, the leg he had trapped found its way to the bulge growing in his own pants, a smirk crossing his lips as he pulled back from her to let her breathe.

His teeth found the junction of her neck, his lips sucking hard enough to leave dark marks while his free hand roamed freely around her body, his hands stroking her breasts, waist and navel, Rin moaning softly at his endeavors. The second hand gently took the material of her jeans and underwear off before sliding it to the foot of the bed, the woman beneath him now fully naked and gasping.

"Sessh-Sesshomaru," she managed to get out, her heaving chest marked with hickeys both old and new as the dog demon reluctantly tore himself away from her body.

"What is it?" he murmured against her alabaster flesh, lips skimming against her collar bone.

"W-won't Inu-Yasha hear us?" she asked breathlessly , the thought of what his brother would say causing her to flush even darker if that was at all possible.

The deep chuckle slipped from his throat as he hovered above her.

"Sound proof walls," he told her smirking, "the half demon won't be able to hear a thing, you can scream as loud as you want."

Rin made a small squeak of protest at his words, the squeak turning into a moan when she felt his lips capture her body once more, his tongue trailing down her torso as her hands gently weaved into his hair.

"Rin," he murmured as he pulled up to look at her, her hazed brown eyes meeting his amber ones, "I promise you, I won't let you go over something as trivial as my pride."

The young woman lay frozen for a moment, her eyes wide as tears unconsciously slipped out of them.

"What's wrong?" the demon asked worriedly, his thumb wiping the loose water that was rolling down her face.

Rin shook her head, "nothing, you just," she sniffed as she smiled up at him, "you just always know what to say to make me happy."

The dog demon smiled at her words.

"That's because," he murmured against her lips, "I want you to feel what I do around you."

"It's not hard for you," she whispered, her hands sliding from his head to his cheeks, "I just need to be with you, even for a minute."

* * *

**Well...that's just gonna stop there and leave ya hangn' ^^**

**Reviews please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another Chapter, UWAAH ^^ My midterms are kinda done so that's a major stress off me.**

**Hopefully this isn't moving too fast for you all, I had this chapter done up earlier and it kinda fit so I thought why the hell not?**

**AN - I don't own InuYasha**

* * *

"InuYasha."

The half demon looked up from his scribbling notes to respond to the knock on his door.

"You can come in," he answered, slightly curious as to why Rin was calling out to him.

Dark brown hair fell over her shoulder as she timidly peeked her head in.

"I'm doing a bunch of laundry," she explained kindly, "do you have anything that you want put in?"

Amber eyes stared in disbelief. His brother's girl, someone who was residing in the same household as her lover, not only cooked and cleaned, but did _laundry?_!

"Uh," he stammered stupidly, his mind still reeling from the recent development, "I uh-"

"You don't have to say yes right away," Rin smiles at him, "if you have any, just bring it down to the laundry room before two and I'll get it done."

With a slight wave of her hand and a quick apology for disturbing him, Rin took her leave, the door shutting softly behind her.

Blinking slightly, InuYasha sated at the door, his lips sighing as he straightened up. He had only been at the household a week, one of the most interesting of his life thus far. Rin's kindness was continual, never faltering or failing which meant if she was acting, she was doing a damn good job. Her meals were superb and she was never anything but modest. What struck him the most interesting was not her behaviour, but his brothers.

So far he had had one week pass without glares, snide comments, insults of his heritage, or even a sneer. In the past, even when his brother was running the company, he never failed to call him a half-breed whenever the pair of them crossed paths, something InuYasha avoided at all costs; now, his brother would simply give a curt nod or glance at him when they ran into each other be it at the dinner table or in the halls.

Odder still, the half demon had seen his brother act out of an emotion he could only call kindness were he sure that his brother could feel it. His brother would often take the young woman in his arms just hold her, a smile curling onto the impassive mask as she would melt into him, the dog ears on InuYasha's head twitching as he would hear his brother sigh in contentment. Only a handful of times had he caught the two of them kissing for a brief instant, the two of them pulling back when the elder caught his brother's scent.

Shoving all his dirty clothes into the large laundry bag from his freshman year at school, InuYasha made his way down to the laundry room, his mind still spinning. The young woman had been nothing but honest with him except for when it came to a particular topic; their origin.

For some reason, Rin became tight-lipped and nervous about how they met or even what she did before that, her actions making the half-demon extremely curious, trying his best to press the woman about it. Even more interesting, whenever his brother caught InuYasha asking her, he always cut his brother off or told him to drop it entirely, the demon acting as though it was his duty to protect Rin.

Almost all of his brother's girlfriends hadn't had him protecting them; then again, they flaunted the fact that they were with the demon like it was a pedigree, them the ones berating and belittling him almost as worse as his brother, the demon women would scoff at the thought of a man protecting _them_.

Walking into the caramel-coloured laundry room, InuYasha saw the stainless steel appliances lined up against one wall while baskets were placed on the floor on the opposite side, darks and lights separated neatly in the piles. Moving slowly over to them, his clawed hands moved to separate the clothes in his bag gently, the colours piling with the similar and same with the whites, his eyes catching sight of the clothes under his own.

Dark grey sweat pants and matching sweater stuck out from under his own dark clothes, his brother's scent still clinging to the clothes. A sly smile curled onto InuYasha's lips, his hands reaching for the cotton material. If the two of them weren't going to tell him what he wanted to know, he'd just have to find out for himself.

* * *

"Sesshomaru?"

The dog demon raised his head to see Rin walk in to his study, her eyes confused and her face worrisome.

"What is it?"

Rin swallowed, "did you, um, put _all _your laundry in the hamper?"

His golden eyes narrowed slightly, "of course I did, why do you ask?"

Rin looked even more confused, "are you sure," she pressed, "I can't find your sweater or you sweatpants, I don't know where they could have gone, I've searched _everywhere._"

Sesshomaru looked up at her quizzically for a moment, "I'll have a look around, but I'm sure it'll show up somewhere, they can't have gone too far, don't worry about it."

Rin sighed but nodded, her hand rubbing her eye as she stifled a yawn.

"Tired?" Sesshomaru asked her rising from his desk to stand in front of her a light smile crossing his lips as his hands rubbed her arms, her own mouth smiling gently.

"Yeah," she confessed, "I just haven't been sleeping well lately, I don't know why."

The dog demon brought her to his chest, his nose burying in her hair, "are you stressed?"

"More so worry than anything," Rin murmured into his chest.

"About what?"

"I just-" Rin paused, her mind choosing her words carefully, "I'm just-worried about how you'll be received if your family finds out about how I used to be your maid."

Sesshomaru tiled her chin to angle her eyes to meet his, the faint smile Rin loved to see him wear still on his features.

"Let me worry about that, okay?" he told her, his softened amber eyes searching hers, "I don't care what they think so long as I still have you."

Rin blushed at his words, her eyes avoiding his in embarrassment, something Sesshomaru smirked lightly at; some things just never changed. Pulling her face back to him, Sesshomaru kissed her lightly on the lips, her eyes fluttering closed for a brief moment before they opened after their parting, both her eyes and face now holding a soft and sincere smile, his own face mirroring hers.

"I'm heading to my office for about two hours," Sesshomaru told her, leaving her side to grab his coat and tie from the back of his chair, "I just need to pick up a few things, but I assume that you'll be okay with InuYasha."

"Of course," Rin said, stepping out of the study and walking beside him down the hall to the stairs, her eyes meeting his every few steps, "I just have some laundry to do and then I'm taking a nap."

Sesshomaru nodded as they reached the bottom of the staircase, the woman's hands grabbing the tie from his hand and flipping it around his neck, her fingers lifting the collar and adjusting the tie, her hand working swiftly to fasten the knot.

"Speaking of InuYasha," Sesshomaru muttered his head looking around the manor, "where is he?"

"Oh, he told me he'd be out for a few hours, he wanted to hang out with some of his friends," Rin told him, tightening the knot and smoothing the fabric down from the bottom up, her hands stopping when Sesshomaru's covered hers over the knot.

Rin looked up at him before standing on her tip toes to plant a chaste kiss on his lips, one he assisted in by leaning down to meet hers, his hand stroking her cheek tenderly.

"I'll be back soon," he told her softly, slipping on his coat and striding away from her, his eyes lingering as long as he dared before he took off into the garage, the woman smiling at him until he was out of sight.

Turning to the laundry room, Rin hummed lightly as she entered the small room, her mind focused on the task ahead.

* * *

InuYasha swore violently under his breath, he felt completely stupid, hiding in the bush next to the place _he _lived in. His ears twitched as the sound of an expensive car roared away, signaling his brother had left for a while, giving him the all clear. In truth, Rin was most likely still in the house, but she wouldn't be that hard to fool.

Shuffling in the bushes, InuYasha bolted towards the back door, his brother's sweat pants and sweater slightly to long for him but he thankfully did not trip as he ran to the window, his fingers sliding under the frame and pushing it open, his head peering inside before looking around.

Upon seeing an empty hall, InuYasha lightly stepped into the house. Shutting the window tightly, the half demon quickly and silently tore down the halls, his eyes, ears, and nose alert and aware of any movement in the house, curious when he heard none. Figuring that Rin had actually gone with his brother, InuYasha took to the stairs, his feet running up two at a time; finding the emptiness of the house eerie.

The heavy door was pushed open slowly, the long white hair shifting over his shoulder as the half-demon peered into the room, inwardly cursing at the figure on the bed. Slipping in slightly, InuYasha silently tiptoed bravely around the bed, his breath and body relaxing when he noticed her gently closed eyes, the slight parting of her lips and gently rising of her chest indicated that she was fast asleep.

Looking around the room, InuYasha quietly began his investigation, hoping that there was some sort of clue as to her and his brother's secretive past. The half-demon began by pulling open the large walk-in closet's door, tenderly stepping inside, immediately thankful that he was in his brother's clothes; if his brother caught a whiff of his scent in the _bedroom, _InuYasha didn't want to think about how many pieces he'd be ripped to.

Pawing through the clothes, the younger was surprised that it was actually divided in half, suits, shoes, and other of his brother's clothes lined on one half, women's clothes on the other, a collection of beautiful ball gowns and casual clothes mixed with comfortable flats and elegant heels. InuYasha snorted slightly; this had to be the _first _time his brother had lived with a woman he was dating, even going so far as to give her half the closet.

Shutting the door, the half-brother moved around the room, checking every nook and cranny for evidence of their previous relationship, growling when he didn't find any. Dropping to his knees, InuYasha looked under the bed lifting up the skirt only to find a spotless carpet, no dirty secrets desperately hidden from prying eyes.

Grunting in frustration, InuYasha sat up on his shins and looked around the master bedroom, figuring that the two of them might have hidden it a little better than he originally thought. Standing up, InuYasha figured he had a better shot at digging around in his brother's study. Walking towards the door, InuYasha had barely made it five steps when he froze in terror at the sound of approaching footsteps.

His body immediately reacted, wide golden eyes searching for the nearest exit, his eyes catching sight of the adjoining door to the en-suit bathroom, his feet softly padding as he ran to the tiled room, the door unable to close entirely as the other opened fully, his brother taking off his coat as he walked in on the sleeping woman.

InuYasha peered out of the door, no longer caring if he was caught, feeling a need to see the two of them together without them knowing he was there, figuring that if it was an act, he would know now.

Sesshomaru moved over to the sleeping woman, his coat settling on the edge of the bed softly so as not to disturb her. Moving his fame slowly to her, Sesshomaru settled himself on the edge of the bed. His little brother watched unbeknownst to the occupants as Sesshomaru leaned over her, his hands stroking the soft alabaster flesh, his lips lowering to meet her cheek.

"I thought you were at work."

Sesshomaru pulled back at the sound of her soft voice, a smile playing coyly on his lips.

"And I thought you were asleep."

Rin hummed lightly and stretched, her dark brown eyes fluttering open to look into his amber ones, a smile playing tenderly on her mouth, Sesshomaru's hands rubbing the curve of her hips and the exposed flesh of her collar bones.

"Was," Rin corrected, her hands reaching out to cup his face, her eyes meeting his, "did you get everything you needed?"

"Mostly," he conceded, his body hovering over hers as he gently stroked her face, "there were one or to files that I was too impatient to wait for."

Rin reached out and tugged at his tie, her fingers sliding down from his face to undo the knot "aren't they important? You should go back for them shouldn't you?"

Sesshomaru chuckled lightly at her antics "this from the woman who's undoing my tie."

Rin held both ends of the tie in one of her hands as she gently pulled him closer to her, the stronger dog demon complying without hesitation, his lips meeting hers.

"I can re-do it," Rin stated simply once they parted, the long fabric now sliding off his neck and falling swiftly to the floor, her hands slowly undoing the buttons of his shirt, his skin exposing to her inch by inch.

Sesshomaru just smirked at her remark, his own hands sliding down the thin straps of her dress, mouth lowering to suckle and kiss her neck and collar bone, eliciting enticing moans out of Rin's mouth, his body sliding over to cover hers, his knee sliding between her legs as her own curled up, one sliding next to his body while the other remained between his.

Sesshomaru pulled away from her neck to meet her lips, his tongue licking her lower lip, slowly sliding between the parted ones one she granted him what he wished for, his muscle pressing against the pallet of her mouth, a soft moan echoing in the back of his throat.

InuYasha stared at the two of them on the bed, his eyes tearing away after hearing his brother sigh, his hand clasping over his mouth as he tried not to gasp. InuYasha heard Rin inhale loudly; his eyes darting unconsciously towards the room, wishing he hadn't the minute he saw gentle fingers weave through his brother's hair, the same brother who was currently working on stripping the woman of her pink dress. His hand moved from his mouth to his dog ears, clutching them in hopes that they could drown out any noise of them having sex should they start.

Rin moaned into her lover's mouth, her fingers intertwining his silver locks as she pressed her body to him. Rin felt her heated body hit the cool air as the demon above her tugged and teased her dress off. Rin felt that they would continue had a loud buzzing not echoed through the house.

Rin broke their kiss off with a teasing smile, her hands splayed on his chest as she pushed him off her.

"Sorry," she murmured to his confused face, "I have to finish the laundry."

Sesshomaru shook his head as the woman slipped out of his arms, the smile on his face one of disbelief.

"No, Rin, you started this, and you'll finish it."

Rin snorted, "_I _started this? I was having a nap! You came in and started-"

"It's your fault," Sesshomaru grinned, advancing on her form, "because you looked so appetising I couldn't help myself."

Rin giggled and squealed as Sesshomaru pounced on her, his arm wrapping around her slim waist, a fake growl passing his lips as he dug his nose back into the crook of her neck.

"No, Sesshomaru seriously, I need to get the clothes," Rin said between her giggles, the dog demon ceasing his attack on the woman's neck.

"If you must," he conceded, his face softening and his grip relaxing on her, his finger tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, "but hurry back."

Rin laughed, "as soon as I can, I promise."

Sesshomaru smiled as she slipped away, a brief peck on his marked cheeks before she stepped out of the room, adjusting her dress quickly as she passed through the door, the dog demon receiving a brilliant smile before she shut the door.

Sesshomaru chuckled for a moment, a soft smile still on his face. Looking down at his half undone shirt, the dog demon reached up and touched the skin, the traces of her fingers lingering invisibly as he finished unbuttoning the remainder of her shirt, his little brother watching from the bathroom, fear creeping into his heart as he prayed silently that his brother didn't rub one out in front of him.

Thankfully, InuYasha's prayers were answered as his brother turned away from the bed, and towards the bathroom.

InuYasha felt panic seek into him, his mind looking around desperately for another place to hide. If he thought his brother would be mad at the notion of him being in the room, he knew Sesshomaru would be _furious _if he caught him now, after what he had just seen. InuYasha turned to run to the bathtub, unfortunately two seconds too late as the door swung open, InuYasha thanking whatever deity was out there that he had the fortune of being on the other side of the door; but once his brother shut the door…

"Master Sesshomaru!"

Both demons froze at the sound of the imp's voice, Sesshomaru turning back with his hands still on the door handle.

"What is it Jaken?"

"There's a large envelope for you here, it's from Mr. Yao."

Sesshomaru sighed, turning from the door and shutting it as he left, InuYasha straining his ears as he head his brother, "alright, show me the envelope."

InuYasha finally breathed a sigh of relief when he heard his brother's footsteps fade away and the door shut behind him, his body hit the wall as he slid down it, his heart rate finally slowing to a reasonable rate. He had just witnessed the eeriest of sights, his brother genuinely caring for someone, affection he thought that his elder was incapable of feeling at any degree, but that…

Standing up quickly, InuYasha wasted no time in running from the bathroom, right into his brother.

"Gah!" InuYasha cried, stumbling backwards and away from the frowning face.

"I think it's too early for you to relax, little brother," Sesshomaru growled dangerously, his eyes boring daggers into InuYasha's skull.

"Se-Sesshomaru, I-I was-"

"Save it," Sesshomaru snapped, "did you enjoy the show?"

InuYasha flushed a deep red at his brother's words, his ears flattening in embarrassment, "I-I-"

"You what?" Sesshomaru responded, his eyebrow arching perfectly, "figured you'd sneak in here and paw through or stuff? Or-"

"NO! NOT THAT!" the half demon suddenly snapped, his hands held up in panic, "there is no way in _hell _I'd wanna see _that!_"

"Then what?" his brother asked coolly, amber eyes narrowing as his little brother tried to scuttle away from his advancing form, "this explanation _must _be half decent."

"I, uh," InuYasha stammered, fearful eyes looking up at his brother, his throat swallowing thickly as he struggled for his words, "Y-you two just wouldn't-wouldn't tell me about h-how you met and-"

"You thought you'd pry in our room and find the answers for yourself?" his brother finished for him, amber eyes flashing in anger while InuYasha's courage slowly crept further and further away, "let me make myself _explicably _clear," his brother hissed, "as far as I'm concerned our history is none of yours-"

"And just why not?!" InuYasha snapped back, "why the hell is your past with her so damned special that you can't tell anyone!"

"It causes her discomfort," his brother snarled through clenched teeth, "that should me more than enough of a reason for _you_. If I _ever _catch you doing this again you can be damn well sure that you are _out _of this house, do I make myself clear!?"

The half demon glared up at his half-brother despite the cruelty and harshness of the words.

"Fine," he conceded, picking himself up off the floor to stand by his brother, amber eyes glaring at each other.

"Get out," Sesshomaru whispered in a deadly voice, "and make _sure _that my clothes make it to the laundry, understand?"

Wordlessly, the half-demon left his brother to the room, his mind still a cross between humiliation at getting caught and anger at the treatment he justly received. The young woman was obviously not acting, for some reason, she was genuinely interested in his brother; Sesshomaru, on the hand had not changed a day since the two last met, he was still as uncaring and as cruel as he had always been, meaning that everything he had said and done to Rin was a lie.

_Somehow,_ InuYasha vowed, _I'll expose you, Sesshomaru, just you wait. I will _not _let you hurt that woman!_

* * *

**Well? Read and Review if you would be so kind ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

So...lack of updates suck...same with lack of inspiration...I have another chapter all set up, but it doesn't have any flow to it :( ah well, for my patient readers, I give you **LEMON!**

**AN - I don't own InuYasha**

* * *

InuYasha paced his room, his brow furrowing in frustration. Over the past few weeks, he had tried his best to convince Rin that his brother was still a heartless creature, one that would discard her as soon as he could. He had gone out of his way to talk to her, let little tidbits slip that his brother openly insulted him, commending her on the tenacity and determination she had to stay with a person who was as much as a workaholic as his brother, something she seemed more confused at than angered by, the half-demon taking his brother's entrance as his cue to leave, the perfectly sculpted brows knotting in slight confusion as his little brother bade the two of them farewell.

Sighing, the half demon made his way down to the ground floor, his rumbling stomach beckoning for something to eat, knowing that the young woman had left him something for dinner, his mouth watering at the thought of food. Reaching the fridge, his nose twitched slightly at the smell of his dinner, his stomach growling while he ripped off the plastic and threw the food into the microwave.

"Hungry?"

The half demon had only just started in on his dinner, his feet carrying him to the living room where he planned to catch up on some shows, the timid voice causing his eyes to look up at the stairs, his food-filled mouth nearly dropping at the sight.

He knew Rin was pretty, but the midnight purple dress she wore flattered her perfectly, the layered material floating as she descended, the straps on her backless dress fitted perfectly on her shoulders, the slight make-up accenting her face while her dark hair was knotted elegantly at the back of her skull.

"Uh, yeah," he mumbled, swallowing his food while her black heels hit the ground, her smile as kind and as gentle as ever, "you look really pretty, you going somewhere?"

"Your brother and I have a charity gala to attend," Rin told him, "but I thought I told you that?"

"Oh, right," he muttered bashfully, "forgot."

"That's okay," she told him, "thank you for the compliment anyway."

"No problem," he murmured, "so, where is my brother anyway?"

"He's just finishing up, he had a lot of work to get done today," Rin explained looking up the stairs, "so um, could you please just take it easy on him? It's really stressful for him right now."

InuYasha looked at her pleading eyes, his heart squeezing at the concern she held in them.

"You really do love him, don't you," the half-demon murmured, the young woman's orbs widening at his words before softening slightly.

"Of course I do," she admitted softly, "he means the world to me."

"But, what if he – um – what if he-"

"What if he what?"

The half demon felt guilt rush through him at the sight of her, she was his elder, yet she was innocent and beautiful, he hated the idea of his brother hurting her but he thought that if he told her out right how his brother truly was, not that he had exactly been subtle about everything.

"Nothing," he sighed, "forget I said anything."

"What's this about?"

Both heads turned to see Sesshomaru move as elegantly down the stairs as Rin did, the young woman couldn't help but smiling as his handsome form walked down to meet hers, his own lips curling into a swift yet small smile before his face met InuYasha's.

"What's going on?"

"InuYasha and I were just talking about something," Rin explained, "don't worry about it."

"All right," he murmured quietly, amber eyes breaking from the similar to hers, his hand running up the smooth spine of her back, fingers lingering on the soft skin.

"Will you be alright InuYasha?" Rin asked him gently, the dark orbs focused on him.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," the half-demon conceded, holding up the dinner she had made for him, "thanks for the meal by the way."

"It's no problem," Rin smiled assuredly, her feet moving towards the door with Sesshomaru still at her back, "we're heading off then."

"I have my cell phone with me should you need anything," his elder brother told him, "enjoy your evening."

"Yeah," his brother murmured wide-eyed as the two of them left the room, "you too."

* * *

"Thank You, Mr. Shen."

Rin bowed slightly as the beaming man left, his own date towed away from the two of them, a deep sigh disturbed her thoughts, her deep brown eyes lifting up to look at Sesshomaru rubbing his temples.

"Sesshomaru," she asked timidly, her other hand that wasn't wrapped around his arm reached up to touch it gently, "are you alright?"

"Yeah," he murmured, opening his amber his amber eyes to look at her, "my head aches are coming back, but I'm fine thank you."

"Did you want to sit down for a minute?" she suggested, concern in her deep brown eyes, "I could get you some water if you want."

"Actually," Sesshomaru told her, "why don't we go outside for a little while?"

At her nod, the dog demon led the two of them through the large double doors, his arm still interwoven with hers as the cool air refreshing to him as he could finally relax for the first time in what felt like ages. Walking away from the chattering and milling party-goers, the two moved around garden, even Rin's eyes softening at the sight of the flowers, the amber ones watching her while they softened.

"Rin," he asked, breaking the silence between them, the young woman looking up at him, her beauty breathtaking while he stroked her cheek, "may I ask you something?"

"Anything," she murmured turning to him, her hand sliding up his chest.

"Are you...comfortable, with InuYasha in our house?"

"Of course," Rin told him slightly shocked, "he hasn't caused any major headaches or problems has he?"

"No, nothing like that," he replied, "it's just, I've overheard a conversation or two between the two of you and I know what he truly thinks about me, he doesn't try to hide or change it; I was wondering if it was…changing how you thought about me."

The young woman looked up at him stunned before she eased into another beautiful smile.

"Sesshomaru," she murmured, pulling her body to his chest, "I love more than anything; I don't think there's anything in this world that can change how I feel about you."

The dog demon felt his own lips curl into a smile at her kind words, his hand brushing her cheek causing her to look up into his amber irises, his heart warmed by the sincerity of her words. Tilting his head to hers, Sesshomaru lowered his lips to hers, her own body raised to touch his, the beautiful brown eyes he could look into for an eternity close softly as she kissed him tenderly.

"Rin," he murmured as they broke apart, "what my brother had been saying about me-"

"-does not affect how I feel about you," she finished, "trust me."

"I do," he whispered, "but…his words aren't entirely lies either. I have never been the ideal elder brother."

"That might be true-"

"I bullied him relentlessly as a child, despised his mother and himself based on prejudice towards humans, blamed him for everything horrible in my life-"

"Sesshomaru!" Rin suddenly snapped, her voice louder than she intended, startling both the demon and herself.

"Look," she sighed, her hand on his arm, "I understand all that, I really do. Yes, I don't think that it's the most…honourable thing to do," her hand reached to touch his marked cheek, "but the fact that you feel regret over it tells me that you do care, that you _want _to care."

"Only after meeting you," he told her, "only after meeting you did I become aware of how wrong I truly was. Everything I used to be, I can never be any more because of you," his forehead touched hers, "I love you Rin, I truly do."

"Sesshomaru…" she whispered against his lips, her heart hammering in her chest, those three words, though he rarely said them to her, always left her breathless and her heart full.

"Let's go home," he told the young woman softly, "I have no desire to remain here."

"But, everyone's expecting you to be here!"

"I know," he told her, brushing aside a stray lock of hair, "but I'll tell them that I'm not feeling all that well."

"You're headache!" Rin softly exclaimed, her hand to her mouth, "I'm so sorry, it must have gotten worse."

"It's fine," he told her softly, "don't worry yourself over me."

"I can't help it," she smiled, "because I love you too."

* * *

Silken sheets moved against the writhing body, lips affixing themselves to Rin's heated flesh as she moaned breathlessly, her body arching into him while his tongue trialed down her figure.

"You sound wonderful," the dog demon breathed against her skin, teeth nipping gently at her body, "and you taste even better."

Rin giggled and blushed at his words, her hands extending to slide sensually up his back muscles, her nails scraping against the skin of her lover. Slowly, his long fingers finished sliding off her dress, the chiffon falling to the floor in heap, his fingertips returning to stroke her skin, the lips skimming up the valley of her breasts before he trailed up her neck to meet her lips, her mouth opening eagerly to accept him. The couple moaned in unison as their tongues slid together in unison, slender hands finding their way down his toned chest and abdomen, her fingers undoing his belt elegantly before they returned to hold his face tenderly, her knee sliding up between his legs.

His body raised itself to hover over her, a teasing smile on his lips before he felt her fingers slip into the buttons of his pants, the fabric eased off his body.

"Vixen," he purred in her ear, the young woman giggling at his words while his fingers traced the lace of her underwear, the tips touching her wetness.

"Tease," she managed to giggle back, his lips smirking back.

His hands roamed up the sides of her body while he bent lower to the while fabric, his teeth easing the garment off her body while his hands followed over her impossibly long and slim thighs and shins, her legs moving in response to his actions. Dropping what little clothing she had had left over the edge of their bed, the scent of her arousal burning the fire in his amber eyes, his hunger for her growing as he gently nipped and kissed up her thighs towards her heat, his tongue flicking out to capture her forbidden nectar.

Rin moaned loudly at the feeling, her back arching in pure delight, head thrown back while her hands clutched the bed sheets. It had felt like an eternity since he had treated her like this, practically filling her with his tongue alone.

Rin felt the blush on her skin darken at just how perverted her thoughts had been. It wasn't as though she didn't enjoy their intimacy, it gave her chills just thinking about it, but she had never had thoughts like _those _cross her mind before him, it made her feel perverted.

"Something wrong," she heard him murmur above him, his tongue licking his lips as though he had enjoyed a fulfilling meal, staring down at her with an unsatisfied hunger.

"No," she murmured back, lifting her body up to kiss him, her breasts pressing against his sweat covered chest, his arms sliding around her back, hands pressing against the grove of her spine.

The young woman felt her body pulled up off the mattress to be hoisted up in his arms, their kiss unbroken as she was lifted above him, her arms instinctively wrapping above her lover's shoulders and neck as she pressed closer to him. Her body shivered in excitement was she felt something press into her thigh, her slim legs sliding over his own muscled legs, their lips losing contact as Rin slowly encased him.

The hand on her back twitched slightly as Sesshomaru held on desperately to his few strands of control. He had never been with woman who fit him so perfectly, made him shudder under her touch, made him crave every second he had with her. Their lips met again as the dog demon let out a satisfied moan, her tightness around him made him lose all sense of everything; the only thing he was aware of was the woman in his arms and how much he wanted her.

Her slightly shanking legs began to move as she solely began to raise and lower herself up on him, the growls of pleasure she heard coupled with the claws moving up and down her back amplified the pleasure she was feeling, her head thrown back as she moaned loudly in pleasure.

Taking his opportunity Sesshomaru attacked her neck, his lips sucking and kissing before he pushed her down and took his place over her, this time her hands clawing at his back while he began to thrust into her, the control he held onto so tightly relinquished freely as he was urged on by her moans of pleasure and her gentle hands.

The young woman screamed his name when she came, her walls tightening on him making the demon emit a growl; his final thrust filling her with his seed, his own lips groaning out her name in pleasure. Reluctantly pulling out of her, the demon gently kissed her neck and collarbone, her own lips sighing as she wrapped her arms round him, her nose buried in the crook of his neck as her eyes closed shut in contentment.

"Sesshomaru," she hummed quietly, causing the demon to pull up from her neck to look at her deep brown eyes, her hands sliding off his back and onto his arms, their lips touching gently before the dog demon broke apart from her.

"What is it, my Rin?"

The young woman smiled as he stroked her cheeks, her tired body slipping into sleep's embrace.

"I love you," she murmured, her words now full of confidence as he looked up at him, his body slowly slipping the two of them under the sheets, his arm around her protectively.

"As I, you," he told her softly, his thumb rubbing her ribcage while she pressed closer to him, her lips pulled into a small smile while she fell asleep, her demon lover close behind her.

* * *

**Little short, but I hope you all enjoyed it ^^ Reviews if you so please**


	6. Chapter 6

**Plot development? Is that you? O.o **

**Another chapter updated so quickly ^^ I found mah inspiration ^^**

**AN - I don't own InuYasha**

* * *

The phone was set down with a soft click, the breathy sigh escaped Sesshomaru's lips while he rubbed his temples, his eyes closing against the sun's rays. His headaches have only been increasing in magnitude and frequency since the gala, the stress from his business arrangement causing him unnecessary stress and havoc, the head of the other cooperation seemingly trying to make him jump through hoops to get what he wanted.

His throat emitted a low growl, he had almost had enough of their little games, had he not been close enough to taste his victory he would have given up. Then again, he had never been the type to give up, no matter what the cost. Straightening up, the dog demon turned to his work, his hands shuffling the papers around before a knock emitted from his study door, the sound nothing pleasant to his already sensitive ears.

"Come in," he said curtly, the documents set aside for the future.

"Hey Sesshomaru."

A soft sigh emitted his lips as he looked up at his half-brother.

"What is it you want, InuYasha?" he asked exasperatedly, "I'm a little busy."

"It's about Rin," his brother told him determinedly, the door shutting behind him.

"What _about _her?" the dog demon asked, worry slipping into his heart at the thought that she might have been hurt or distressed in some way though his voice didn't show it.

"Just want to talk to you," InuYasha told him, "I want you to leave her."

"_What_?!"

"You don't love her," his half-brother yelled at the now furious demon, his brother standing up quickly to glare at him, "you hate humans, always have! If you'd think I'd buy this _act _then you're dumber than I thought!"

"Watch your tongue InuYasha!" his brother barked back, "don't you _dare _say another word to me about _that!"_

"About _what_!" the half demon shouted at him, "she's not a plaything for you, _brother_, you can't treat her like she's a _toy_!"

"I _don't_!" Sesshomaru practically snarled at his brother, "I have no idea _what _would _ever _give you that impression but-"

"It's the fact that _she's _her and you're _you_!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"It means that there is no way in _hell _that woman could _ever _love such a black-hearted human-hating monster like _you_-"

InuYasha's next words were cut off by a clawed hand at his throat, his brother lifting him clean up off the floor, the amber eyes blood red as they bore into him.

"Shut, up," Sesshomaru whispered dangerously, "you understand _nothing _about her and I."

"You-you hate humans," his brother managed to choke out, "th-that's what sh-she is."

"I don't hate her," the demon spoke lowly, "I will tell you this _once, _brother, I _love _her and if you _dare _try and come between us I _will _make you regret it."

A wheezing sound managed past the half-demon's throat, the grip Sesshomaru had on it relinquishing entirely, his little brother dropping to the floor, his hand to his own throat coughing as he doubled over.

"I told you," his brother nearly snarled, "you _are _a monster."

His brother twitched at his words, his head looking away from his younger brother.

"She knows that," he murmured down at him, "and yet she chooses to stay with me, what does that tell you?"

Defiant amber eyes looked up to glare at him, his thick brows narrowing in anger.

"Had I not known her, I would have called her a gold-digger or a publicity stunt," he growled, "but since I've met her, I'd say you've managed to confuse her into thinking you're capable of emotions and feelings."

The elder brother growled at him, his eyes boring into the younger's.

"Believe what you want," Sesshomaru snarled, "unless you act on it, it does not affect my decisions with her."

"Decisi-" the half-brother stopped in his tracks, eyes widening as he picked himself up off the floor, "wait, what did you decide? To use her until she's no longer useful to you? Just drop her on her ass when you're done? String her along until-"

"I am _not _stringing her along!"

"Like hell you are!" InuYasha roared, "you can't lead her on like this, it has to end _somewhere!_ You can't keep going on with her like-"

He stopped short of his next words, the aversion of his brother's amber eyes made his own widen, the elder dog demon turning away from the younger.

"You're not," he whispered, "tell me you're not honestly thinking about _that_!"

"It's on my mind," the dog demon murmured truthfully, "I've considered it for a while now, what does it matter to you?"

"But, _marriage!?" _his brother exclaimed loudly, thankful that the young woman had taken the say to spend with her cousin and could not hear the two, "you honestly wouldn't sink so low as to carry on the farce and involve her in something like _that_?!"

"Why do you care?!" Sesshomaru roared at his little brother, his glare full force as he stepped back over to InuYasha, "why do you care what I do with my life?!"

"Because it's _her_," his brother retorted, "she's kind and innocent and beautiful-"

"WHY ELSE WOULD I LOVE HER?!"

The silence that ensued after Sesshomaru's outburst was deafening, both demons breathing hard as they stared themselves down, the elder demon gathering his thoughts first.

"I truly love her, InuYasha," he conceded softly, "she's given me everything she has and so much more. I would do _nothing _to harm her, your accusations and allegations against me are false."

"_Are _they?" his brother pushed, "you need to try a little harder at convincing_ me, _brother. I swear, I'll expose you to her, I'll make her see what you _really _are!"

* * *

"This was wonderful!"

Rin smiled and laughed as her younger cousin yawned and stretched, the darker haired girl smiling just as brightly to her, the steaming drinks between them.

"It's been far too long since we've done this," Kagome grinned, "I missed you!"

"I missed you too," Rin agreed, "I'm glad you could take a break from your school work to do this."

"It's a Saturday, of course I have time to hang out with my cousin!" the young woman beamed, "spending a day shopping and chatting with you has been awesome!"

Her cousin simply laughed at her exuberance, her hands surrounding the mug of her steaming latte while her lips blew out the steam.

"I'm just impressed you could get the day off," Kagome told her, "Kaede told me that you're employer seemed really strict and nasty."

Rin nearly choked on her drink, wide chocolate eyes looking up at the other girl in surprise.

"Wh-what?"

"That demon you work for, you know, to pay back your student loans? The demon?"

"Oh, right, that," Rin muttered, her eyes shifting away from the blue ones, "Kaede um, she didn't mention anything else, did she?"

"Since you haven't told us anything as of late, yeah," a black eyebrow arched as a knowing smile played coyly on her lips, "why, what happened?"

"Well, um," the dark brown-eyed girl stammered, "i-it's sort of hard to explain-"

"Did he make you wear one of those French maid outfits?" Kagome announced suddenly, her eyes perking up, "you know, with the short skirt, garter-"

"Oh God Kagome!" Rin exclaimed, "no, he's nothing like that!"

"Then what?" her dark blue eyes widened exponentially, her lips emanating a loud squeal that was not entirely disregarded by the passer byers as they chatted loudly about their trivial days, "don't tell me you _slept _with him!?"

"Kagome, could you keep your voice down?" Rin asked shushing her bouncing cousin as she giggled like a school girl.

"You did, didn't you?! Rin you naughty girl, you always told me that you wouldn't have sex with an employer, _ever_!"

"In all technicalities, he _wasn't _my employer when we, you know…"

"So, what, he _fired _you before he screwed you?"

"_No,_" Rin exclaimed, "I quit."

"_Why_?" Kagome asked looking at her cousin as though she had just sprouted seven different heads.

"Because," the other woman paused, her tongue flicking out over her lips as she fidgeted nervously, "because I-I sort of, fell in love with him."

Her cousin's jaw plummeted with shock at her confession, her open mouth curling into an ear-to-ear grin.

"When did this happen?" she practically squealed, "what do you mean, you fell in love with him!? Are you dating him!?"

"I'm still living with him," Rin admitted bashfully, her chagrin deepening as her cousin nearly bounced in her chair.

"Really!? Oh my God that's so exciting! Why haven't you told anyone about this?"

"I-I don't know," the woman muttered truthfully, "I guess –I just didn't know what to think at the time. I mean, it's Sesshomaru Osamu-"

"_The _Sesshomaru Osamu!?" her cousin suddenly exclaimed, "one of the _hottest _demons alive was _your _employer!?"

"Kagome if you can't keep it down I swear I will duct tape your mouth I promise you," Rin silently threatened, hoping no one had heard her cousin's outburst.

It was honestly no surprise that Sesshomaru had been in a few magazine articles, even the papers when his company did something large, yet he had managed to keep her out of the tabloids under her request, something Sesshomaru had no qualms about, enjoying privacy himself.

"So, _really?!"_

"Yes really," Rin whispered in a hushed voice, "anyway, for some reason, he wanted me so I-I guess I just allowed myself to live in a dream for a little while before I woke up."

"But…" her cousin pressed equally as quietly, eager to her more.

"But, it's been four months since then and he hasn't come to his senses or anything like that. He holds me, kisses me, takes me places-"

"Does he love you too?"

Rin looked up in surprise at her cousin, her faraway look replaced with mild shock, her mind searching her memories for her answer.

"I-I think so-"

"Does he _tell _you he loves you?" Kagome pressed, her arms leaning over the table to look at her.

"He does, but not often," Rin explained softly, "he-he isn't the type of person to say things out loud or show how he feels to many others."

"Except to you?"

"Except to me," the elder agreed softly, her lips forming into a small smile at the mere thought of him, her heart feeling warm and full as she remembered every little touch and look the two gave each other.

Kagome watched as her cousin changed into an expression of pure bliss, the smile on her face genuine and her eyes practically shining with happiness.

"I wanna meet him!"

Dark brown eyes looked up in shock a her now standing cousin, the girl towering over the table in determination, her hand hitting the table with enough force to rattle their drinks around.

"Wh-what-"

"If you're thinking of a future with this man," Kagome announced, "then I need to judge his character!"

"B-But Kagome I don't think-"

"It's a brilliant idea!" Kagome announced brightly, grabbing her cousin's wrist and pulling her away from the table while she protested about something trivial about their drinks, "you're using his driver right? I'll have dinner with you and him and get to know him! Let's go!"

* * *

Sesshomaru growled as he rubbed his ever growing headache, the fight with InuYasha had cause him sever discomfort and had done nothing to ease him. His little brother had not been convinced by anything he said and only promised to interfere with the two of them further.

The sound of the car rolling in made him relax for a moment, knowing that Rin was close to him was all that he needed to feel secure. His body suddenly tensed when he sensed a second presence, the girl with Rin chatty and excitement rolled off her in waves.

The door opened to reveal a tired-looking Rin and another very bouncing girl, her blue eyes searching around the house with interest, her wavy black hair practically bouncing with every step she took, her accented by the short skirt and her grin wide.

"Sesshomaru," he heard Rin murmur as she moved over to him, her brown eyes looking into his amber ones, "how was your day?"

"It was fine," he told her, his eyes flickering to the other girl who was watching them with keen interest, "how was yours?"

"Same," she sighed, looking over at Kagome, moving from his side to hers, "I'd like you to meet my cousin, Kagome Higurashi, Kagome, this is Sesshomaru, he-"

"I know who you are!" the girl finally squealed, "you Rin's boyfriend! It's so nice to meet you!"

Sesshomaru barely had time to say anything before she launched herself at him, her arms wrapping tightly around his waist, his feet staggering as he steadied himself, the girl pulling back to look at him, grinning broadly, her mouth open as she prepared to say a few words.

"Kagome," Rin interrupted, effectively cutting her younger cousin off, "why don't you go get something to eat in the kitchen, you said you were hungry?"

"But I want you talk to Sesshomaru!" the younger whined, her arms unfurling from around the demon while she pouted in Rin's direction.

"You can talk to him tonight," the dark haired girl reasoned, smiling slightly.

"But-"

"Kagome," Rin tried again, her voice a little harsher this time, "please."

"Fine," the younger grumbled, moving away from the two of them and sliding over to the kitchen, the directions given from Rin followed with agonizing slowness.

A soft sigh escaped her lips; Sesshomaru's slightly widen amber eyes looking over to her, her own hand touching her face as she looked even more tired than she did walking through the door. Looking up at him, her face apologetic as she made her way over to him, her arms replacing Sesshomaru's waist, her body more befitting than her cousins as strong arms wrapped around her; his own sigh escaping his lips.

"I'm so sorry," she murmured, "I was just out for the day with Kagome, but when you came up in our conversation, she just-" the young woman sighed, "just took over and invited herself over. I didn't mean to cause you anymore stress and your headache is probably worse. I'm really sorry."

"It's all right," he told her softly despite the now throbbing in his brain, "my headache isn't any better, but I haven't had any luck with my half-brother tonight anyway."

Her head lifted off his chest, "what do you mean?"

Sesshomaru took a deep breath before he confessed, "he doesn't believe that the way I feel about you is real, he thinks this all just a publicity stunt. He came into my office today and…we got into a fight."

The young woman took a step back from him to look him in the eye, her shoulders sagging as she mulled over her choice of words.

"I guess you and I don't have the best luck with family," she murmured while she reached up and stroked his face smiling sadly, "in any event, did you want dinner in your study or did you want to join us."

"Actually," he told her, his lips ghosting hers, "I think I'll just have an early night, is that alright?"

"Of course," she smiled, "I think I'll join you once I get dinner ready, I can only handle so much energy from Kagome in a day."

The dog demon chuckled as he brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, "I guess, I'll see you later tonight then."

The young girl giggled lightly before she kissed him gently, "good night then."

"Good night," he whispered, his hand on her cheek before he made his way to his room, the young woman sighing before she turned to the kitchen, her hand on her forehead as she pondered how she was going to get through the night.

* * *

**Reviews kind readers ^^ I promise it'll get better from here ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Huzzah for updates ^^ I gots a little bit of a flow going here, so it's all good...for a while**

**MAJOR FLUFF WARNING **

**AN - I don't own InuYasha**

* * *

Kagome looked around the kitchen with keen interest, visibly impressed with the grandeur of it all. Her reception from the demon had been cold at best and she was sure that, had Rin not been in his sight, she would have been flung across the room with such force the girl would have gone through a wall; yet, the demon seemed to want to please Rin, something that the younger of the two women had to give him credit for.

A swinging door caught her attention, her head perking up as she smiled towards what she assumed was her cousin.

"Hey Rin-"

The confused look of amber eyes stopped her, the boy in the room with her similar yet different from the dog demon that was with her cousin. His face, while puzzled, held thicker eyebrows and no marking, yet the molten gold that was his iris was the same as Sesshomaru's, albeit in a slightly bigger pair of eyes. His hair was also much like the dog demon save for the thickness and the now twitching ears perched on his head.

"Oh, um, hi," she muttered blushing, embarrassment evident on her face.

"Hey," he told her equally as awkwardly, "who are you?"

"Oh! My name is Kagome Higurashi!" she announced proudly leaping off her stool and marching determinedly over to InuYasha, her hand extended for his, "what about you?"

"I'm-uh-InuYasha," he muttered taking her hand as she shook it, her confident smile still plastered to her face.

"Nice to meet you," she grinned, "I'm Rin's cousin, what about you? Are you a servant here?"

The ears on his head flicked angrily for a moment while he looked begrudged for a moment.

"What!" he snapped, "of course not! I'm Sesshomaru's younger brother!"

"Really?" Kagome asked, "Rin never mentioned you."

"Probably cause she's only known me for a month?" he half-demon pointed out, bitterness dripped in his voice.

"No need to get snarky," Kagome bit back, "I was just asking a question!"

"Feh," InuYasha scoffed, moving away from her and began digging through the fridge.

"Get out of there!" the girl suddenly ordered him, "Rin's gonna make dinner in a few minutes, don't go ruing your appetite!"

"I live here!" the half-demon pointed out, "I can do whatever I damn well-"

"Will you two stop yelling!?"

Bothe head turned to see Rin walk into the room, her eyes narrowed in anger and her arms crossed over her chest.

"But-"

"No buts," Rin cut her cousin off, "Sesshomaru has a splitting headache right now and you two yelling isn't helping him in the least!"

"Why do you _always _defend him," InuYasha retorted, "he's nothing but a-"

"Why do you insist on constantly putting him down?" Rin asked, "he's not what you think anymore InuYasha, he's _changed_."

"When hell freezes over!" the half-demon retorted, Kagome now stuck between the two looking extremely interested.

"My brother is, and always has been," InuYasha stated calmly, "an ice-king with a black heart and a distain for humans and half-demons alike. Rin, I'm sorry, but he _doesn't, love you._ This entire thing is all an act, why can't you see that!?"

The dark brown eyes looked at the half-demon coolly, her jaw set as she held herself together. In all honesty, a small part of her saw truth in InuYasha's words. She didn't think she'd ever see what Sesshomaru saw in her, what he wanted in her, and she feared one day he wouldn't either or that he never did in the first place, that he was just stringing her along for some sick twisted form of amusement.

Yet there was a part of her that grew stronger with every minute she spent with Sesshomaru that told her it was real, that every time she splayed her hands on his chest and heard his heartbeat increase, if just for a minute, that he felt the same about her as she did him.

"InuYasha," she started softly, "after you called your brother, he asked _me _if it was alright for you to live here. He cares enough about me to factor in _my _decisions to his. Not to mention, in the month that you've stayed here, has he ever once degraded you or called you a half-breed?"

The half demon stayed speechless for a moment at her dedication, how determined she looked to protect his brother's honour.

"But-"

"I don't want to hear it," the young woman told him, her hands held up before she turned to her cousin, "what is it you wanted for dinner Kagome?"

"Oh, uh, um," the younger woman stammered, slightly surprised to be put on the spot, her eyes looking from InuYasha to Rin, "a-anything you want to make is fine by me. InuYasha, did you want-"

"Keh," the half demon scoffed, "I'm not hungry."

Rin stood aside as the half-demon made his way out of the kitchen, his shoulders hunched over as he huffed, the door swinging to let him out. Kagome watched as her cousin sighed before moving over to the fridge, her hands digging around in the metal box to pull out a container of beef stew.

"So," the younger started, coughing slightly, "that was, wow."

"Don't start," Rin groaned quietly, gently pouring the stew into the pot and gently rewarming it, "my relationship with InuYasha isn't normally like that, it's just he goes on about his brother nonstop about how much of a jerk he is or how cruel; guess I finally had enough."

"Everyone had their breaking point," Kagome told her softly, "but…did you think that maybe…he has a point?"

"Not you too!"

"Just hear me out," Kagome put her hands up in defense, "I'm just saying that you've been dating him for a few months and he's been his brother his whole life, what he says might have merit."

"God forbid I should be happy," Rin muttered bitterly, too quiet to reach her cousin's ears, her whisper the last thing to transpire between them before the two lapsed into an uncomfortable silence.

"Say," Kagome cut in, her eyes wandering around the kitchen, obviously desperate to avoid their current topic of conversation and to feel more secure, "doesn't Sesshomaru have any other staff? Like, other maids and things?"

The dark brown hair shook, "other than me, there's Jaken, but he's been given the next few weeks off to deal with some sort of family disputes they've been having."

"What sort of dispute?"

"Something about one of his great-great-grandfathers passing away and leaving an entire house of family heirlooms to nobody; half the family wants to sell, the other half thinks they should be kept in the family. Then there's the issue of who gets what, what goes where etcetera," she sighed softly, "he's been asked to be a mediator in all of this and he looked none too happy about the whole thing."

"Sounds like fun," the younger muttered sarcastically, Rin's soft giggles making Kagome smile.

"Actually," the elder told her cousin softly, "if you could, I'd rather keep my previous employment _out _of conversations with InuYasha, he doesn't know about it."

"Huh? B-But why-"

"It's just," Rin sighed for what felt like the millionth time in the night, "I just don't want people thinking that Sesshomaru _hired _me for that purpose-"

"Was this _his _idea," Kagome asked, her arms suddenly crossing over her chest and her face set.

"_No," _Rin told her, "why would you-"

"Because it just seems like a way to save _his _public image is all," the younger informed her, her face inquiring.

"That's also because _I _don't have one," Rin snapped, "besides, he does have his pride, I don't want to tarnish it, not to mention he's admitted to not being on the best terms with his family and I don't want to cause any more of a rift between them."

"Hm."

"How much did you want?"

Kagome looked up in confusion at her cousin before realization dawned on her when Rin gestured to the bubbling pot, the elder seemingly trying to move away from any and all conversations about her relationships.

"Just a bowlful," Kagome muttered in defeat, her back slumping slightly as the elder doled out two servings for the both of them, hers slightly less than her cousin's.

"Here," Rin murmured as she handed the bowl to her cousin, a spoon alongside it.

"Thanks," Kagome muttered back, her blue eyes staring blankly at the dish, the awkward silence filling the room between them nearly unbearable, a silent prayer of thanks sent to whatever deity existed that Rin managed to find a topic that relaxed them both.

The girls ate in a relatively peaceful atmosphere save for some of the still lingering tension that filled the gaps between them, their conversations deviating from the topic of Rin's relationship.

"So," Kagome started, the spoon in her mouth as she looked over at her cousin, "any thoughts about me staying the night?"

Rin groaned as she took both bowls over to the sink.

"Shoot," she muttered, "I forgot to ask Sesshomaru about that."

"So go ask him."

"He said he wanted an early night," Rin informed her, "so I'd rather not bother him for something like this…" she trailed off her fingers to her lips as her brown eyes glanced over in Kagome's direction, the girl doing her best puppy-dog look and clasping her hands in front of her chest, a hopeful smile on her face. Rin sighed, "fine," she caved, "but _only _for tonight understand? You have courses Monday."

Her younger cousin squealed as she bounced over to her cousin to pull her into a crushing hug.

"Oh thankyouthankyouthankyou," she giggled, "don't worry Rin, only for tonight, I promise, I'll be gone after supper tomorrow."

"As long as you let your mother know you're here," Rin warned, "and you can't bother Sesshomaru tomorrow understand? I'd rather not get in trouble with _either _of those two."

Kagome pouted, "but-"

The hands on her cousin's hips and the look she gave her was enough to cut the younger off.

"Fine," she conceded, her lips still in a pout. "So," she started again, "where can I sleep?"

* * *

Rin had guided her cousin up the stairs and led her into another guest room before running to grab the bed linins from the closet, the two girls making up the bed in record time before they bade each other a good night, Rin turning to leave her cousin's room before something stopped her.

"Kagome," she said quietly, looking at the other girl with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah, what is it?"

Rin sighed, "I know that this was a massive shock to you an all, but I really do love him," she took a deep breath, "so it would mean a lot to me if you at least approved of him."

Blue eyes stared back at brown before Kagome smiled, "yeah, of course. Don't worry about it, I'll always look out for your best interests Rin."

The elder thanked her cousin before she shut the door softly, her delicate feet carrying her to her own room softly, her mind a mixture of confusion and worry.

Rin slipped into the room quietly, her eyes softening at the sight of her lover curled up on his side, his amber eyes shut gently and his breath made his chest rise and fall though his nose, his hands relaxed in front of his face. As silently as she could, the woman flitted around the room with care, her hands stripping herself of her clothes and slipping into her silken nightgown before climbing into their bed, her body settling on the mattress before a strong arm wrapped around her slim waist and she was pulled into a strong chest, the amber eyes looking down at her.

"I'm sorry," she told him smiling softly, "I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's alright," he told her with equal softness, "I wasn't entirely asleep either."

"So," she continued, "I take it you heard everything and your headache isn't any better."

"I took some medication, I'll be fine," he murmured, his fingers brushing aside a lock of hair, "but, yes, I heard it all."

The young woman blushed at his words, her mind replaying her evening with both her cousin and his brother.

"I-If your headaches get any worse," Rin murmured, desperate to stay off the particular topic, "then maybe you should see a doctor."

The silver hair shook, "no don't worry yourself over it, I've had these before, they're just stress-induced."

Rin giggled, "you're going to get wrinkles before your next birthday if you keep this up," she teased while touching her finger over his skin, his own chuckle rumbling in his chest.

"Would you still love me," he asked quietly, his fingers ran down her cheek, "if I became old and decrepit?"

"With all my heart," he murmured as she pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, "though, you'd still be the most handsome thing on this earth to me. Besides which, I'll get old before you do."

"You'd still be beautiful," he whispered back, "you'd still be an angel to me."

Her face flushed deeply at his words while he trailed his lips over her silken dark hair, his hands tenderly brushing the bare skin of her arms.

"I only tell the truth to you," he told her softly tilting his head to look into her eyes, her smile matching his, "believe me."

"I do," Rin told him kindly.

"Blindly, according to our two guests," he muttered suddenly, bitterness laced in his voice, the woman wincing slightly.

"I'm sorry," she muttered quietly, "Kagome's just-like that," she sighed, "she's always been like that. I know I should have talked to about her staying here but, she's just so _stubborn _and-"

"Rin," he interrupted quietly, "don't worry about that, I have no issue with your cousin staying here," he paused slightly, "however-"

The woman adjusted her body to lean against the head board, her eyes still looking into his while his own body moved to sit up next to her, his arms still around her.

"I know," she sighed almost desperately, "I know and I _want _her and InuYasha to stop…bad-mouthing you but-" her legs curling to her chest, arms wrapping around her while her forehead touched her knees, "but I just don't know how to."

"This isn't your problem," he told her, his hands rubbing her back, "but I do thank you for your faith in me."

Her head turned to the side to look at him, a small smile on her lips, "you're one of the best things to happen to me in my life," she murmured, unaware of how his heart seemed to leap at her words, "and you're a far better person than anyone believes, than _you _believe."

"That's all because of you," he murmured while her head turned fully to look at him, "that's only because I have you in my life now."

The young woman breathed a laughed, "why do you always make me out to be an angel?"

His lips met her forehead, "because that is what you are," he murmured.

"No," she told him, sadness laced in her voice as her throat began to thicken, deep brown eyes meeting his, "no I'm not."

"Yes Rin you-"

"An angel wouldn't kill her family," she whispered, telling herself to keep the tears at bay while her lover pulled back in surprise at her words, amber eyes looking at her in shock.

"Wh-what?" he asked her softly while she bit her lip.

Rin had told him that her family had long since passed, but she seemed so unsettled by the story Sesshomaru told her not to force herself yet the thought of the slender woman he held so tenderly in his arms had killed someone was almost a comical idea.

"I was eight when my family died," she murmured sniffing slightly, "I was in the school choir at the time and there was a performance that night. It was so important to me back then that I _begged _my parents to come even though I knew they had work to finish for the next day. I was such a brat."

"You were an eight year –old child," he told her as tears slipped down her cheeks, "it's okay for them to be a little selfish sometimes."

"But still," she continued, her throat thickened, "if I hadn't begged them too, they wouldn't have taken me, I would have just gone with my friend and then that car wouldn't have-"

She broke off with a choked sob, her hand clasping her mouth while warm arms surrounded her, his voice silently shushing her.

"It's my fault," she sobbed quietly, "it's all my fault my parents and brothers are dead-"

"It's not."

Brown eyes looked up at Sesshomaru in surprise, his voice had been strong and almost demanding while his eyes remained soft.

"If you had known what was going to happen," he asked her, his fingers wiping away her tears, "would you have still asked them?"

"Oh, God no," she quivered while swallowing thickly before her head was gently pushed into a firm chest, gentle lips in her hair.

"Then this most certainly isn't your fault," he whispered, "you haven't killed _anyone _Rin, it was a horrible accident, that's all. _No _one could have known what was going to happen; not you, not your mother, not your father, and not your brothers," her face was cupped to look into his eyes, her dark brown eyes swimming in tears, "burden isn't yours to bear, understand?"

More tears slipped from her eyes as she squeezed them shut, her head nodding in his hand. She had been told the same by countless doctors and therapists, but none of them eased her in the same way Sesshomaru had. She knew she would always feel some responsibility for what happened but, at the same time, her lover's words had somehow eased her heart. His lips tentatively touched hers, Rin relaxing at the intimacy, giggling briefly when they parted.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, "I must look like a mess right now."

He smiled down kindly at her, "don't worry, you're still the most beautiful creature to walk this earth to me."

She blushed at his words, her tears slowing as she leaned into him, the silence between them comforting.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my family," Rin murmured after a few seconds, "it was just-"

"-hard?" he finished, his nose in the crook of her neck, "don't worry yourself over that, you'd tell me when you were ready, I knew that."

"Even though you trusted me with you family's details," she grumbled softly, "and I couldn't tell you mine."

"It was a painful memory," he told her quietly, "I won't think any less of you Rin just because you have a large enough heart for everything."

"Hmm," she sighed while she leaned into him, the demon guiding the two of them back onto the downy pillows, his arms surrounding her while hers were pushed to his chest.

"Even so," he whispered in her ear as she drifted off to sleep, him following alongside her, "you and I will face whatever challenges come our way, together."

* * *

A soft knock interrupted the slumbering occupant, grumbling and complaining about disruptions on such things as a Saturday night. Growling, InuYasha ripped open the door to reveal a very determined looking Kagome.

"Wha-"

"Tell me everything about your brother," she cut him off much to his surprise, her eyes boring into him.

"But-wha I-" he stammered for a moment before sighing, his face a mask of confusion as he looked back at her, "fine, okay, but why the hell do you want to-"

"Because," Kagome told him, her hands now wringing slightly in nervousness, "because I'm worried about my cousin."

* * *

**Muwa hahahahaahahahah THE POWER! to keep all in suspense :D**

**Read and reviews my lovelies ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back guys, sorry about the 29th, turns out we didn't get home until the 31st at midnight. In any event, I've got this one done but please don't expect that much in the way of updates; I did manage to pass math but when I woke up this morning, I was told that my dog, my oldest and most loyal best friend had died last night in the kennel, I didn't get to say one least goodbye and he didn't get to come home. Needless to say, I'm a little heartbroken and grieving right now so I'm not sure how much I can update. I am trying guys I swear but I will need a handful of days to get back on my feet.**

**AN - I don't own InuYasha**

* * *

"So?" InuYasha hissed, "what do you think?"

Kagome placed a finger to her lips, her mind lingering on what the half-demon had just told her, her eyes narrowing as she thought over. InuYasha told her that he was too tired to tell her absolutely _everything _the night before and the two had settled on talking it over when they first got the chance.

"Based on what you've said," she whispered back, hoping that their voices didn't carry from the living room to the study the dag demon was working in, "I'd believe that too; Rin's too nice and sweet for someone so cold and heartless."

InuYasha nodded, "I wouldn't put it past my brother to be using her for some publicity stunt; _that _sounds more like him."

"And you think Rin's in on it?" Kagome asked worriedly.

The half demon shook his head, "no, like you said, she's too nice and sweet for that; I think the bastard's just stringing her along for his own devices."

"So, what do we do?" Kagome asked, her eyes full of concern for her cousin; while Rin was the elder of the two by a little under two and a half years, she had been so meek and timid as a child Kagome felt it was her duty to protect her no matter the cost; if this demon wanted to toy with the woman's tender heart, he would have to step over her corpse to do so.

"Well," InuYasha pondered, "I guess prove to Rin that he's insincere would be the best way, but I don't know how to do that."

"I see," the young woman beside him murmured, the finger returning to her lips as her brow furrowed in concentration, eyes suddenly widening as she snapped her fingers.

"Do they have sex?"

Amber eyes just blinked at her in confusion before dignifying her question with a response, "huh?"

"Sesshomaru and Rin," she nearly yelled, her voice quieting to barely above a whisper when she realized where they were, "do they have sex?"

"Uh, yeah," InuYasha looked at her incredulously, "if you recall that whole incident I told you about not thirty seconds ago where I got my ass busted-"

"Yeah yeah," the dark-haired girl brushed him off with a wave of her hand, "still, that's perfect!"

A thick eyebrow raised in confusion, "why exactly is the idea of my brother and your cousin having sex a good thing?"

"Simple," Kagome chastised jokingly, her finger wagging in front of InuYasha, "if that's one of the only things that he'll do to prove his 'love' for her, then we just take _that _out of the equation."

"Oh no!" InuYasha suddenly exclaimed, his hands crossing his chest, "no no no NO!"

"InuYasha-"

"Forget it," the half-demon snapped, "I am NOT cock blocking my brother every damn time; not only will he find a way around it, he'll end up slaughtering me after the first time!"

"But-"

"I repeat," InuYasha told her, "_hell _no!"

"Well you don't have to," Kagome huffed, her eyes boring holes into her dog-eared companion, "if you just _listen_ to me!"

InuYasha crossed his arms and pouted, but chose to remain silent allowing Kagome to press on.

"Rin won't have sex if there's a risk of an unplanned pregnancy, she's very traditional in the sense that she wants to get married and _then_ have the kids."

"So…"

"SO," Kagome emphasised, "if there's a risk she'll get pregnant, she won't even have a go at it."

"Okaaay," InuYasha stressed, understanding her point, "but how do we do that?"

"Simple," the young woman grinned, "we take away her pills."

InuYasha just stared at her blankly.

"Huh?

"Her pills, her birth control pills! Take those away and she can't do anything for about a month."

"But, can't she just get new ones?" the half demon asked.

Kagome shook her head proudly, "nope, that's the beauty of the things. The prescription won't be refilled unless you've used up two or more of the packs and since she just got hers refilled-"

"-she can't get any new ones," InuYasha finished for her, matching Kagome's grin for an instant, "but, hang on," he held up his hands, "couldn't she just open a new pack?"

"Not unless she wants to mess up her cycle for the next few months," Kagome smirked, "and I doubt she'd do that, so I think it's a pretty safe bet."

Golden eyes pondered her words carefully, his own lips curling into a smile as realization dawned on him.

"All right," he agreed, "let's give it a go."

Kagome practically leapt out of the couch with glee.

"Alright!" she squealed softly, "come on, let's go!"

"No wait wait wait," InuYasha hushed, grabbing her arms and looking to see if anyone had heard them, "we can't go just yet."

"Why not?"

"They'll catch us genius," the half demon snapped, "I had a hard enough time getting my ass out of there in one piece _last _time, he'll _murder _me if he catches me _again_."

"Then _you_ won't go, I will!" Kagome retorted angrily.

"What!?" the half demon exclaimed, Kagome's shushing making him immediately quiet down, "what the hell do you mean woman!?"

"I mean, you go and distract them and I'll sneak into their room and get the pills, it's brilliant!"

"But-"

"Look if you want to prove that we're right, this is the first step!" Kagome looked at InuYasha determinedly, words faltering on the half-demon's tongue, "now move your ass!"

InuYasha stammered slightly before sighing in defeat.

"Alright," he softly agreed, his eyes widening as an idea formed, "but not now, hold out till one o'clock."

"Why-"

"My brother may be trying to pull this stunt off, but he's still my brother," the half demon grinned, "he is as creature of habit and routine, down to the _second_. All we do is wait till tea time rolls around, and while he's preoccupied with Rin, you sneak in, grab the meds, and I'll look out for you!"

Kagome's grin grew as she mulled over his idea, her fingers touched to her bottom lip.

"Wow, so you _do _have a good idea fromtime to time."

InuYasha grinned wider, "shut up."

* * *

Gentle fingers placed the cup upon the saucer, the loose lock of hair tucked behind her ear as she quietly moved over to the boiling kettle, the steaming water poured into the tea leave-filled china teapot, a small smile settling on her lips as she felt warmness flutter through her as she thought of how she was no longer doing this as a servant.

"Hey Rin!"

The young woman nearly dropped the china pot out of pure shock, her wide brown eyes turning to look at the second occupant in the kitchen.

"Oh, Kagome, hello," she breathed, her breath and heart rate slowly returning to normal, "how are you?"

"I'm fine thanks," the younger girl giggled as she practically bounced over her cousin, her hand grabbing the chair as she sat down swiftly.

"So…" Kagome began, her teasing voice pulling out a small smile of Rin's lips.

"So…" Rin finished as she slipped the tea set onto the tray, "what do you want?"

"Nothing," the younger grinned, "I was just wonder what you're doing is all."

"Making tea," Rin said as she turned to smile at Kagome, "would you like a cup?"

"Yes please!" her cousin nodded smiling, Rin giggling at her antics.

"Right now?"

The wavy black hair shook, "no I can wait, you go bring your boyfriend's his and then I'll have one."

Rin lightly patted her cousin's head, the tea tray balanced in the crook of her arm, "that was the plan all along, but I'm glad you agree."

Kagome laughed as she watched the elder leave the room, her light feet taking to the stairs swiftly. Taking her cue, the raven-haired girl quietly tore through the manor to the back set of stairs, her own feet taking them two at a time, the winding halls weaving her to the door that InuYasha stood in front of, his arms crossed and his foot tapping in impatience.

"You're late," he hissed at her, "what the hell were you doing?"

"Buying us more time," Kagome shot back, her hand pushing open the door, "now let me know if anyone comes our way!"

The half demon grumbled but remained outside the door as the woman slipped in, her eyes catching the first glimpse of the Master bedroom.

"Wow," she breathed, "this is…nice."

"Can you not stand around and admire their room and _move_," InuYasha whispered hurriedly, "I am in no mood to get my ass busted today."

Kagome huffed, but moved around the room anyway, her eyes looking around at the vast room with keen interest as she made her way over to the door that she assumed led to the bathroom, her hand grasping the gold handle as she pushed open the door.

* * *

"You're tea's here," Rin announced softly, her hand gently opening the door as she stepped into his study.

"Thanks," Sesshomaru murmured, his eyes focused on the documents beneath him, the hand that wasn't scribbling away was busy massaging his temples.

"Are you all right?" the young woman asked softly after pouring him a cup, her hands gently cradling the saucer as she walked over to set it down on his desk.

"I'm fine," he muttered more harshly than he met, "just…a bad headache is all."

Rin nodded as the cup was set quietly down on his desk, "do you need anything?" she asked him softly.

"No," he muttered, even her meek voice causing his growing headache to throb, "I'm fine."

"But-"

"Rin," the dog demon finally snapped, "I'm fine, really, I just need some peace and quiet."

Rin held her tongue at his words, her body turning on her heel as she silently left him to himself, the door shutting softly behind her.

* * *

"I can't find it!" Kagome muttered, her hands digging around in their medicine cabinet for what felt like the umpteenth time.

She had been stunned slightly at the imperious bathroom, impressed that at the size of the bathtub and marble coverings on the cabinetry and pristine white tiles. Closing her jaw, the woman walked over to the mirror, her fingers feeling around carefully so as not to leave any fingerprints on the glass. After what felt like hours, she finally managed to slide the mirror aside and open their medicine cabinet, the various over the counter prescription lined with other bathroom essentials neatly. Digging around them Kagome began to feel her frustration growing when she couldn't find anything that resembled birth control pills.

"Damn," she growled, the mirror slipping shut, her finger to her lips as she mulled over her options. "If I were Rin," she muttered, "where would I put them?"

Kagome snapped her fingers at her sudden brain wave, a smile slipping onto her face as she tore from the bathroom, her eyes looking to the large bed, her hands reaching for the bedside table closest to her, thanking God that it was Rin's. Neatly organize and pristine, the young woman easily found her hidden treasure.

"Ha ha!" Kagome smiled holding the white box to her sight, her legs straightening up to leave the room, the sudden opening of the door forcing her to freeze in her tracks.

"InuYasha!" she snapped, "what the hell are you doing? You're supposed to-"

"Rin's coming," he cut her off, his amber eyes wide, "she didn't see me, but you didn't hear me knocking and then she started to come round the corner and I-"

"Is there another way out?" Kagome asked worriedly as InuYasha grabbed her wrist pulling her towards the door.

"Yeah, I think-"

The turning of the golden handle cut him off, amber eyes widening as he looked desperately for a way out within seconds, his eyes catching the beautifully made bed.

"Here," he hissed, pulling the girl under the bed with him, the dark red bed skirt hiding them in time as the door swung open, Rin sliding her graceful figure into the room.

Petrified eyes watched as the timid feet made their way around the large bed, their destination the door on the opposite side of the room, the woman disappearing behind the door, InuYasha's and coming to cover Kagome's mouth hoping to quell her heavy breathing. The soft feet padded the floor after the sound of sliding made its way to their ears, the door to the outside opening and shutting as the young woman left swiftly.

The both of them breathed a sigh of relief as they gently slipped out from under the bed, InuYasha pulling Kagome out as she practically beamed at him, the small bottle held up for the half-demon to see.

"Got it," she sang quietly, while the dog-eared boy chuckled.

"Nice job," he grinned, "now let's beat it before my brother decides to come here, unlike Rin, he'll know exactly where we are!"

* * *

Rin maneuvered quietly towards Sesshomaru's study, the small bottle of ibuprofen held in her hand. She knew that Sesshomaru was in no way abusive to her, he was, however under pressure and stress and the addition of their company had not made anything better which was the reason he had been curt with her. She sighed softly, knowing that until now they had never truly fought and though that couldn't be considered an actual fight, Rin knew that relationships were not all happy endings and fairy tales. The young woman silently shook her head; whatever obstacle they had, they would deal with it together.

The sound of her lover's voice flowed through the heave wooden door, her hand frozen as she raised it to knock, the arm lowered as she sagged her shoulders. He was plainly busy and she figured that disturbing him would not be the best thing to do at the moment. She turned from the door, the bottle in her hands not yet forgotten as she headed to her room before deciding what to make for dinner.

* * *

Sesshomaru slipped down the hall with his head in his hand. His headache had dulled somewhat on its own but it still bit at him with a vengeance at every chance it got. He sighed as he made his way over to their shared bedroom. Rin had not bothered him since his afternoon tea and though he was grateful to her for the peace and quiet, his heart ached slightly at the thought that he might have chased her away; true, he became far more irritable when under stress but he should've never take it out on the poor woman.

He pushed the open softly, his amber eyes catching her sleeping form, her body curled on her side with her back to him, his lips sighing as he found no way to apologize to her for his curtness before. His feet were silent as he made his way over to their bed but not before slipping his clothes into the laundry hamper first, he clad in nothing but his underwear when he approached the bed.

The covers were halfway pulled back when his eyes caught the sight of a tall glass of water on his bedside and a small bottle of pills and a note written on yellow paper.

_Feel better soon._

A small laugh escaped his lips, the paper tapping them before he looked over at the woman sleeping soundly. Even when he acted like a total ass she still loved him, something that baffled his mind. Downing the pill with water, Sesshomaru slipped his form into their bed carefully, his eyes ever watchful that he didn't disturb her slumber.

The slim form hummed softly as she rolled over, the demon's body freezing out of fear that she should wake, his body relaxing when he saw her closed eyes and latent breathing, her back on the mattress while her face was towards him, her arm reaching unconsciously towards his warmth.

Gently, Sesshomaru gathered her body in his arms, the woman never waking as she was adjusted with tenderness, his hand gently caressing her exposed back before it slid towards the taunt white silken covered stomach, his smile slipping off into a pensive and concerned look.

His mind had often wondered how Rin would look should she be with a child, the idea of such a slim woman carrying such a fragile and tender being even more so than herself was almost fitting of her, his heart secretly hoping that it would be _his _fragile being.

He had never pictured himself being a good father, procreation merely a pragmatic solution to enduring his family's wealth and status. With Rin, however, he had come to _want _it, want to have his child carried by her and loved unconditionally as he knew she would. His eyes flickered up to her face, her expression peaceful and content.

His clawed hands stroked her flat belly, wondering to himself not for the first time what she would look like pregnant, her stomach swollen while she would most likely run her hands over it with such tenderness it were as though it were a flower's petal with a smile that would make the sun envious. He smiled at the thought of her with his child, remembering back to his dreams when he saw her cradling and singing to the small dog-eared infant, wondering if she too wanted that.

It was no surprise to him that she wanted kids of her own to hold some day, but whether they were his was another matter. He wondered if she wanted half-demon babes to cradle and coddle; though he knew she would love any child of hers regardless, he still questioned whether or not she wanted to be his forever.

She was beyond compare in her beauty and kindness she could have any other man she so desired and yet she choose one of the most cold and heartless creatures to love and had managed to make him into something admirable. He never doubted her faithfulness nor the fact that she loved him but there was still a small nagging thought in his mind that she might want a human companion, someone who was more like her.

The woman in his arms adjusted her body, humming softly, her lips curling into a small smile as her head nestled against his bare chest. His hand slipped off her stomach to stroke her cheek with his finger, his eyes trailing down to her left hand before he took it, his lips finding the soft skin of her knuckles and grazed them softly so as not to disturb her. Her hand was in his as the demon slowly fell asleep, his worries forgotten in sleep.

His deep sleep was woken by the feeling of a pair of lips on his cheek, his amber eyes opening to the morning sun before turning to the young woman still in his arms, her own face sleepy yet smiling as she looked up at him.

"Good morning," she murmured softly, her head resting on his chest while the demon smiled down at her.

"Good morning," Sesshomaru told her, equally as softly, his lips lowering to touch hers, "sleep well?"

"Yes thank you," Rin smiled, "how about yourself? Are the headaches any better?"

"Thanks to you," the demon admitted, his fingers running through her hair, "I need to apologize for last night, I shouldn't have been so curt with you."

"You had a headache-"

"And it's no excuse to talk to you in that manner," Sesshomaru interrupted quietly, "it's not fair to you."

"Well," the young woman breathed, "thank you, for your apology."

To her statement, the demon gently lowered his lips back to hers, his smile unwavering as they parted, the young woman breaking their eye contact to roll over to her side of the bed, her hands rifling through the contents of her bed side drawer, her face growing in confusion while Sesshomaru too, moved from the bed, his legs clad in fresh underwear and pants, his form moving over to her at the sound of her disbelief.

"Rin?" he asked calmly, "is everything alright?"

"I … just can't find my birth-control pills," she murmured, "I know I left them in here somewhere…"

"Did you maybe take them into the bathroom," the demon asked as she rose from the bed, his eyes watching her.

"Maybe," she muttered softly, the sound of shuffling emanating from the bathroom, the demon following her slowly to look in at her, her delicate hands shuffling through her other toiletries.

"Any luck?"

"No," she sighed, "I don't know where they could have gone."

"It's not like they could just walk up and leave on their own," the demon murmured, his arms snaking around her as his nose dug into the crook of her neck, "it's alright if you can't find them, I can hold myself back around you for a little while."

"Can you?" Rin teased softly, the mirror sliding shut over their items.

"I did it for the four months you were my maid," he murmured, "I can handle a few weeks."

"But _you _said that was because you hadn't had me," the young woman pressed while the demon chuckled.

"Are you going to throw that back in my face?" Sesshomaru grinned, his lips to Rin's hair while she giggled softly.

"Sorry," she apologized softly as the demon shook his head.

"Don't be," he told her, "I'm fine with you teasing me."

"Good," Rin smiled as she turned around to kiss him on the lips, "because if what you say is true, then that's all I'll be doing, unconsciously, for the next few weeks until I can use the next refill."

The demon just stood there as the young woman slipped from his arms giggling softly, his own lips letting out a breathy laugh as he turned to look over to where she was, his smile unmoveable as he thought to how much she had grown in their time together, how comfortable she became around him.

"Rin," he began, catching the young woman's attention as she began to make up their bed, her brown eyes turned to look at him in slight surprise, prompting him to press on, "how would you…feel about children?"

"You mean," she swallowed, her hands fiddling with the cloth of their bed sheets, "children as in, yours and mine?"

The demon nodded, his body leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, Rin swallowing before she stepped up to him, her hands holding the button up white dress shirt he had placed on the bed, her brown eyes looking up at him.

"Nothing would make me happier," she murmured, the demon taking the shirt while she leaned into him, "then to have your kids, but I don't think I'm ready for them yet."

Sesshomaru chuckled deeply, "I'm not saying that I'm going to get you pregnant while you're off the pill," he teased softly, "and I know that you want to be married before you bear any children; I'm just asking how you would feel about half-demon as your sons or daughters."

It was Rin's turn to laugh much to the demon's confusion, "you've changed so much," she whispered, her hand reached up to stroke his markings, "when you first employed me, it would have been _me _who was asking you that question, not the other way around," she rose to her tip toes once more to kiss him softly, "as long as they're our children, I don't care if their hall-demon, full demon or human, do you?"

"My answer to you is the same as yours is," Sesshomaru smiled, "as long as they're ours, I don't care."

* * *

**For a little more shameless advertising, there is a picture of my dog on DeviantArt under timing is everything. I will update when I can I just miss him so much right now it's a little hard. Thanks for understanding.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ha Ha! Got this one updated! Finally!**

**So... enjoy ^^**

* * *

Teeth ground together in frustration at a clawed hand had dug through his white hair, his body bent over his economics work, InuYasha looking around at the spotless living room, his amber eyes narrowing as he heard the soft feet patter around his brother's study, a quiet giggling from her lips made their actions incredibly apparent to the half-demon. It had been ten days since he and Kagome had switched out the pills and, as the young woman had suggested, Rin had apparently not gone on them and wouldn't go on them until her next cycle. In that time, however, his brother's actions had not changed since the younger's arrival; the demon still smiled comfortably around her, kissed her, teased her, and continually claimed to love her.

His cellphone buzzed beside him, the half-demon glancing at the text message before he typed back his swift response to Kagome, him and the young woman having kept in contact through the week and a half, InuYasha keeping her updated on the things he saw as important.

"Se-Sesshomaru!"

The half-demon grumbled as he head her squeal, every part of him telling himself that his elder brother knew he could hear them and was only do it to further annoy his little brother, the cell phone buzzing a second time offering him a thankful distraction.

_Nothing? Are you sure_

_100%_ InuYasha responded, Kagome writing back just as quickly.

_Damn, can you think of anything new?_

_For the last time, NO! Not in the ten days you've asked me have I thought of any other way of getting her to see him for the cold-hearted bastard that he is!_

_Grrr._

_Couldn't _you _talk it out with her?_

_She won't listen to me! What about you?_

_Yeah, right! Sesshomaru barely listens to our _father-

Their father…

A slow smile spread across his lips as an idea suddenly struck him, the message erased as a new one was typed out and sent.

_Actually, I have a _great _idea!_

* * *

"Se-Sesshomaru!" Rin squealed as the demon buried his nose into the crook of her neck, "st-stop! Th-that tickles!"

"Hm," the demon hummed against her skin, "why should I stop?"

"Be-Because your little brother can _hear _us," the young woman giggled as her hands covered the one that was around her slim waist.

"So?"

"That's not nice!" she told, the demon chuckling slightly at her attempt at pouting though her laughter.

"Who ever said I was _nice_?" Sesshomaru pointed out as he held her closer to his body.

"_I_ did," Rin smiled at him, her lover finally relinquishing her neck from his attacks, his softened amber eyes looking down at her, her delicate fingers touching his marked cheek, "I think you're kind, to _me _at least."

Sesshomaru smiled softly before he pressed his lips to hers, a small groan slipping from the back of his throat.

"I wish I could take you now," he murmured as he returned to her smooth flesh.

"Is that _all _you think about?" she teased softly, "_sex_?"

"No," Sesshomaru grinned up at her, "_you _are all I think about, more often than not it's when you're in my bed, moaning and moving in pleasure."

"You're terrible," Rin giggled as she playfully smacked his arm, the demon chuckling along with her.

"I thought I was _nice_," the demon teased.

"Well, now you're terrible," she simpered before she kissed him, her smile ever-radiant, "and I should let you get back to work."

"No, perhaps you should stay here," Sesshomaru murmured, his fingers sliding to the hem of her jeans, "what's another two days?"

"Two arms, two legs, a head and a small torso," Rin told him softly, her hands stroking his cheek, "besides, I'm probably bothering you."

"I am hardly irritated by your distraction and you could _never _be a bother to me," the demon whispered, his amber eyes soft, "besides," his hand slipped under her white blouse, "there's nothing wrong with you carrying my child; nothing make me happier."

"There isn't," the young woman murmured, a kind smile on her lips, "but… I just don't want people thinking that you're with me because I'm carrying your baby, that I'd be only pregnant to keep you with me or that I'm trying to get money out of you or-"

"Rin," Sesshomaru interrupted softly, his eyes looking into her dark brown irises, "I've told you countless times now, so long as you are with me, I don't care what people think of me."

Brown eyes simply smiled at him as the young woman blushed furiously, his lips meeting hers chastely.

"Now, back to the matter of you distracting me from my work-"

A sharp knock interrupted his thoughts, the demon looking up from the young woman to the door, his jaw tightening as he maneuvered around Rin to answer the rap at the door.

"Hey, bro," his brother's voice halted his footsteps, "don't worry about getting the door, I wanna tell you that dad's coming over tomorrow to pick me up. Kay, thanks, bye!"

"Wait, InuYasha!"

The half-demon turned as his brother wrenched open the door, the demon's eyes narrowing as he looked at his brother.

"What do you mean, 'father's coming over tomorrow?'"

"Just what I said," InuYasha told him, his shoulder shrugging, "I asked dad if he wanted to catch up over lunch tomorrow and he said yes-well… actually, he sent me this twenty page reply about how much of a young adult I was becoming, how he missed me-"

"InuYasha…"

"Right, anyway, he said he'd love too and he agreed to pick me up."

"What about your car?" Sesshomaru pressed, "can't you just meet him there?"

"Don't see the point of taking two cars," the half-demon grinned as he looked around at Rin who was watching their conversation, "why? What's the problem of dad coming over here? Not hiding anything, are you?"

"Of course not!" the demon snapped, "I should just be informed about what's going in _my _house!"

"Well, now you're informed," InuYasha told him smartly as he turned down the hall to slip down the stairs, a grin on his face as his brother practically fumed.

"Sesshomaru?"

The demon turned to look at the young woman that touched his arm, her throat swallowing thickly.

"If-If you were trying to convince your brother that I'm _not _just a toy… _that _wasn't the most convincing thing you could have said."

"I know," he sighed heavily, the bridge of his nose pinched between his thumb and forefinger, "I know and I didn't mean for things to sound that way I swear but…."

"But, what?"

"It's just that I… wasn't so accepting of my step mother in my youth so I don't know what my father would say if he knew about you and me."

"Why would he say anything bad?"

"He might be under the same impression InuYasha is," Sesshomaru told her, "that this is all some sort of scam I'm pulling and just stringing you along for the ride."

"He's your father," Rin murmured softly, "he should be more _understanding _than your half-brother, shouldn't he?"

"After the way I've treated Izayoi, I don't know," the demon sighed, his amber eyes looking to hers, "I just don't know."

"At least your headaches are gone," the young woman smiled slightly, the demon slipping out a soft chuckle, "that's one less thing you'll have to deal with."

"There's that," Sesshomaru agreed smiling, "at least there's that."

* * *

A sleek silver car pulled into the driveway of Sesshomaru's manor an hour earlier than expected, the elder dog demon alighting from the vehicle, his eyes turned interestedly up at his eldest son's home, a small smile gracing his lips as the door was shut and locked behind him, his feet taking him across the gravel to the double doors, seemingly more inviting than when he had first greeted his eldest son almost a year ago. The door was flung open before he had barely a chance to knock, InuYasha practically beaming as greeted his father.

"Hey dad! You're early?"

"I hope it's okay," the demon chuckled at the younger's enthusiasm, a small part of him curious as to why it was so, "I had more free time than I thought so I figured I might as well get to spend time with _both_ my sons."

"Yeah, that's great dad!" the half-demon vigorously nodded standing from the door, "come on in!"

His father laughed lightly as he stepped inside, the door swiftly shutting behind him as InuYasha practically tore up the stairs, shouting at the top of his lungs, "hey Sesshomaru! Dad's here! Why don't you guys come down?"

An eyebrow arched at the younger's energetic attitude, he had _never _been this happy to see his father since he was a six year-old, the half-demon bounding back almost as quickly as he left.

"InuYasha," the demon started, his voice controlled as he looked at his youngest son, "care to tell me just _what _you're planning?"

"I'm not planning anything" InuYasha defended, his eyes trying to feign innocence which his father was clearly not buying.

"You seem to forget, son," his father murmured lowly as he pulled the younger into him, "that as a dog demon, I can smell bull shit from a hundred kilometers away and you _reek_."

"What!? How can you-"

"You've never been this excited to see me since you were in elementary school and you've only _ever_ called your brother to see me when you were barely out of diapers," amber eyes narrowed slightly while his son appeared more nervous, the sound small footsteps caching his attention before he could finish his sentence, his jaw slacking slightly as his eyes widened.

"Hello," the young woman murmured softly, her smile timid, the demon looking over her petite form in amazement, "you must be InuTaisho, Sesshomaru's father."

"Yes, I am," the dog demon nodded, his eyes watching the young woman approached him, "but I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage; you know my name, but I don't know yours or what you're doing here to be honest."

"My name is Rin," she smiled kindly, her delicate hand extended to him, "I'm uh… I'm Sesshomaru's girlfriend."

"Oh!" InuTaisho's eyebrows raised dramatically at her statement, her pale cheeks flushing a light red, his mouth hanging open slightly before he became aware that he might be making her uncomfortable. "Forgive me," he smiled lightly as he bent over to kiss her hand, the young woman still flushing furiously at the action, "it just… this is…"

"A surprise?" Rin finished, the demon nodding with a smile, "I can… sort of understand why."

"Which would be?"

"Among many things, my heritage," the young woman murmured, "I've come to the understanding that your eldest isn't… normally with human women."

"Ah," InuTaisho nodded once more, "that may be a bit of an understatement," his eyes travelled over her form without a hint of lechery or malice, Rin noting where her lover got his soft amber eyes and stature, though the rest of his father looked more like InuYasha than Sesshomaru.

"Are you two heading off?" Rin asked politely, "I think Sesshomaru should be done with his paperwork quickly if you're okay with waiting for a few."

"Our reservation isn't for another two hours at least," the demon told her, "I thought I'd come by and see Sesshomaru too, but if I'm imposing-"

"Of course not father."

All three eyes turned to the stairs to see Sesshomaru descend, his eyes looking from his father to his girlfriend, his body coming to stand beside Rin's.

"It's good to see you Sesshomaru," his father smiled, surprised to see a ghost of one returned to him, "how have you been?"

"Good," he replied truthfully, his amber eyes glanced to Rin, "better."

"That's good to hear," the demon looked at both of them before risking a glance to his youngest, Rin piping up.

"If you're going to be here for a while, would you like to have some tea with us in the garden? It's a warm day."

"That sounds great!" InuYasha finally burst out, glancing back to his father, "whaddya say dad?"

"That sounds wonderful," InuTaisho smiled softly, his arm sliding around his youngest son's shoulders, "the two of us will meet you out there."

Rin nodded and walked with Sesshomaru to the kitchen's, InuTaisho's smile lingering until they slipped through the doors, his eyes glaring at his youngest son, his hand gripping tightly on the shoulder.

"So _now _I understand _why_ you suddenly thought to invite me for lunch _and _why I had to pick you up," his amber eyes narrowed dangerously, "InuYasha-"

"He didn't _tell _you about her," the half-demon defended, "doesn't that say _something_?!"

"It says he didn't know how to tell me," InuTaisho told him, "your brother rarely does anything without assurance."

"But-"

"He took you in when you needed help," his father pointed out, "without asking for anything or a threat from me, that tells me he's changed and now I know why," his head gestured to the kitchen door, "she seems like such kind young woman and he seems genuine."

"_Seems_-"

"And if you do _anything _to try and mess with it," the demon leaned in, "you will not only have your _brother _to deal with, but myself as well."

"You just _met _her-"

"And I would like to believe that I am a very good judge of character," InuTaisho finished, pushing his son towards the glass doors, "now, let's have a _nice _midmorning tea with _no _incidences, aright?"

* * *

"I'm sorry about that."

The young woman turned from the boiling kettle to look at her lover, a soft sigh escaping her lips.

"It's alright," she murmured, "it's not your fault anyway."

"Still-"

"It's okay," Rin turned to him and smiled softly, "your father seems like a nice man."

"He is," Sesshomaru agreed, "I sometimes wish I took after him."

"I think you do," the young woman smiled, "you're kind like he is."

The demon snorted softly, his melted honey eyes meeting her chocolate ones, the other's faltering slightly.

"Hey," Sesshomaru called to her, his feet taking him to her side, his arms wrapping around her slim waist, "what's wrong?"

"I just don't know," Rin sighed, her hand to her forehead and she rested her head in his chest, the warmth of his arms surrounding her comforting.

"Don't worry," Sesshomaru murmured, his lips to her hair, "Rin, don't worry-"

"But what if they find out?" she asked him, her voice watery and her eyes looking up at him flecked with pain, "what if-"

"If they find out," the demon told her calmly, "then I'll still love you-"

"But-"

"Rin," Sesshomaru interrupted, his hand brushing the soft flesh of her cheek, "it's _fine_! I don't care about what they think so long as I still have you."

"Thank you," Rin sighed after a minute, her head resting against his chest once more, "I just… don't want you to be humiliated about dating someone who was your maid."

"I never could-"

"_You _were his _maid_?!"

Both heads turned to the sound of the voice, Rin's eyes widening in terror while her heart felt frozen in fear at the sight of InuYasha's face, the door still open as he stared open-mouthed at the two of them, his own amber eyes wide in shock before his lips curled upwards and he burst out into loud and obnoxious laughter.

* * *

**AN - Thank you for all the well wishes guys, they were really heart warming ^^**

**Reviews?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Got this updated ^^ took me awhile, but I finally got it done!**

**... and, because I'm hopelessly shallow:**

**200 favorites**

**Yaaaay ^^ I'm so happy to have made at least 200 people happy with my stories and I want to give a BIIIG thank you to all of you... but how to do it...? If you've got a suggestion about how I may reward you all, lemme know, I am interested and I might do a contest (no promises) for both my InuYasha and Yullen fans and have the reward being a story of what you want to see... within reason of course.**

**Enjoy and review if you would ^^**

* * *

"What the hell is going on here?!"

InuTaisho rounded the corner to open the kitchen door after hearing his youngest son's laughter followed swiftly by a loud thud, his amber eyes widening at the sight of his youngest lying on the floor with a hand over his cheek, Sesshomaru looking practically livid at his younger brother, his fist still across his chest while the woman beside him looked torn between shocked by the sight and on the verge of tears, her hand over her mouth while the other was held to hover over her chest.

"Sesshomaru!" InuTaisho snapped, "what did you _do_?!"

"What I'm about to _finish_!" Sesshomaru snarled furiously, reaching for his little brother, his father stopping him.

"No, you're _not_," the elder demon corrected, holding his eldest back, his arm against his son's chest, "now, care to explain _what _is going on?"

"_He's _just pissed cause _I _found out he's screwing the _maid_!" InuYasha finally spoke up, his hand sill over his cheek, "and I just thought it was _funny_!"

"You didn't need to _laugh _at her!" Sesshomaru snapped, his father's amber eyes turning to look at the young woman watching the whole ordeal, her brown eyes catching his, her lower lip quivering slightly before she swallowed thickly.

"Ex-Excuse me," she murmured, her voice watery as she practically bolted from the kitchen, Sesshomaru feeling his heart break at the sight of her pain, his angered eyes looking towards his little brother.

"Sesshomaru," his father interrupted, the demon looking to the other, "go after her, calm her down."

"But-"

"_I _will deal with your brother," InuTaisho told him, "and don't worry, I_ will_ deal with him."

"Father-"

"She needs you and you know that," the elder pressed, his hand pushing his son to the door, Sesshomaru feeling his shoulders sag as he too turned to his brother.

"I want _you _to pack your shit and get out here by the evening," the demon hissed at his brother, "you are _out _of here! Letting you come here was a _mistake_!"

InuYasha visibly flinched at his brother's anger, the demon slipping out of the room and left the two of them in the kitchen together, InuTaisho watching the retreating back of his eldest before he turned to his youngest.

"So InuYasha," the elder demon approached the half-demon, his voice holding a note of danger, "care to explain just _what _happened?"

* * *

"Rin."

The crying young woman turned to look at the demon following her, her hand desperately trying to wipe away her tears.

"I'm sorry," she sniffed as she cried, "I-I don't know what I was _thinking_."

"What do you-"

"I-I don't belong here," Rin blurted out, "I-I shouldn't even be a part of your world, I've never belonged here, I don't know why-"

"Rin," Sesshomaru told her, his hand holding her wrist firmly but gently, "stop this-"

"Why?!" she asked him, her tearful eyes looking up at him, "why should I, you _know _I'm right!"

"No, you're not," the demon shook his head, his hand pulling her in to his chest, the young woman struggling against him for a moment before she collapsed into the comfort of his arms, "you _are _my world, you belong with me, I _want _you with me."

"How can I?" the young woman cried, "you saw your own _brother_ laugh at me; you think anyone _else _will be more understanding?"

"You think I _care _what anyone else thinks?" the demon told her, her tearstained cheeks cupped in his hands as he tried to look at her, "besides, my father didn't laugh at you, and I _wasn't _angered by him finding out the truth, I was furious that he hurt you."

"How-How can you _think _that?" Rin asked him, "I-I've never been born into this world, I _barely _have a _clue _how to act in public or-or anything about high class society-"

"What if our roles would be reversed," Sesshomaru suddenly asked her, "what if I had worked for you and our situation was similar? Would _you _still love me?"

"Of-Of course," the young woman gulped, her voice trying to keep steady, "I-I would _always _love you-"

"And that is how I feel," the demon whispered softly, his thumb stroking the soft skin of her cheek, "Rin, don't be ashamed of who you are."

"I'm not," she shook her head, "I-I just…" her eyes closed as she took in a deep breath, "I just don't want to tarnish your pride or-or-"

"My reputation is just that," Sesshomaru told her kindly, "_mine_. I don't want you burdened with the idea that you need to protect it. I am flattered that you think so and I don't _care _that you were my maid, I care that you are with me and I care that you are happy."

"I wish things were different," the young woman murmured, her head touching his chest, the dog demon smiling softly.

"There are times I do too," the demon agreed softly, "I wish I was a simple businessman or that you might be the princess you should be," his fingers wove through her dark locks at her bashful blush, "but, at the same time, if that were the case, we might never meet, I might never get to fall in love with you, my life still wouldn't have the meaning it does."

"Sesshomaru…"

"Don't belittle or think less of yourself because one _idiot _couldn't see past the superficial," the demon grinned at her deeper blush, "you are a beautiful, strong, _kind _young woman. Your heart is the only thing that is more beautiful than you."

"Sesshomaru…"

"I love you, Rin," Sesshomaru told him softly, his lips to her hair, "but I love you more without your self-doubt; I love your confidence, it shows who you really are."

"And who would that be?" Rin asked him, her heart calming from the crying bout.

"The woman I will love for the rest of my life," the demon murmured softly, his fingertips under her chin as his lips pressed softly to hers, her lips curling into a small smile before it fell from her lips, her fingers still wiping from her eyes. "If you need this time for yourself-"

"If I could…"

"Of course," Sesshomaru told her, his arms resultantly letting her slip from them as she turned back to their shared room, the door shutting softly behind her before he turned back to head down the stairs, his body nearly colliding with that of his father.

"How is she?" the elder asked, concern in his eyes while his son's seemed enraged.

"She's still upset about the whole thing," the demon muttered bitterly, "where's my half-brother?"

"Alive," InuTaisho told his son, his tone changing from concern to demanding, "and that's exactly how he's going to stay."

"_Not _when I get my hands on him-"

"_Yes _when you go and talk to him," his father corrected, "and that's _all _you do is talk. I don't want to see _any _bruises or injuries on my youngest do you understand me?"

"Father-"

"May I go speak to her?" InuTaisho interrupted, his son's jaw tightening at the mention. "I won't mock her for something that I don't see as dishonourable."

"She's in our bedroom," Sesshomaru conceded after a moment, his body moving to let his father pass, his own feet turning to take to his brother's room.

* * *

Brown eyes looked up from her lap at the sound of knocking on the bedroom door, her delicate hands folded neatly in her lap as she swallowed her sorrow.

"Yes?"

"It's InuTaisho," the voice carried from the other side of the door, "may I come in?"

"O-Of course," Rin stammered softly, the folds of her dress straightened as the door opened to reveal Sesshomaru's father striding into the room, a soft smile on his lips.

"How are you feeling," he asked kindly, his form moving over to sit beside her.

"Better," she smiled kindly, "I'm sorry about this, this must seem so juvenile."

"This is nothing," the elder dog demon smiled, "when Izayoi was pregnant, she took to locking herself in our room for hours at a time, only coming out for chocolate ice cream." His chest rumbled with a deep chuckle akin to his son's while she laughed lightly, "listen, Rin," he started, his hand encompassing hers, "I'm not about to mock you for this and my son most certainly shouldn't have."

"Even though I was 'the help'?"

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," InuTaisho told her softly, "I think you a beautiful, _kind _young woman who, if anything, I'm quite impressed with."

"Impressed with me?" Rin asked, her brown eyes confused as she turned to the demon, "why?"

"You're the only person who's managed to turn my eldest son from what he used to be… that cold-hearted demon that sneered at the mere _thought _of humans and you've gone and turned him into someone that is kinder and gentler, someone that has found love _in _a human."

"He can't have been that horrible-"

"He loathed his half-brother to the point of mocking his heritage and now he let his brother stay with him without asking for anything," the demon smiled kindly at her, "at least for a little while."

"A little while?" the young woman interrupted softly, "what… what do you mean?"

"Sesshomaru's throwing InuYasha out by this evening," InuTaisho explained, watching as her eyes grew wide, her fingers reaching to touch her lips in thought, "Rin?"

"I-um," she swallowed as she stood up, "I… I'm sorry," she bowed to him, "is-is there anything else you wanted to talk about?"

"I just wanted to tell you how impressed I was with you," the elder smiled kindly up at her, "and that I hope what my youngest told you hasn't upset you."

"No," Rin shook her head, "I… I'll be okay."

"That's good," InuTaisho grinned as he stood up, "so, why don't you and Sesshomaru join Izayoi and I for dinner on Saturday night?"

"That… that sounds lovely," the young woman smiled kindly, knowing that Izayoi was his second wife and Sesshomaru's step-mother, a woman who was an heiress but from what her demon lover told her, she seemed kind and caring despite his past prejudices, "I'll ask Sesshomaru when I get the chance," her hand extended to the standing demon, her smile widening, "and it was wonderful to meet you."

"Likewise," the demon smiled as he bent down and kissed the back of her hand, "and I look forward to dinner with the two of you."

Rin nodded her agreement as she dismissed herself from the room, the elder demon chuckling as he too left the room, the door closing softly behind him as he took to the kitchen, figuring it couldn't hurt to fix himself a cup of tea while he waited for the household to calm down.

* * *

"Come in."

Rin gently peeked into the room to see an angry Sesshomaru standing with his arms crossed over his chest, his amber eyes narrowed as he watched his brother with slightly drooping ears pack all of his belongings back into his suitcase, the two of them looking up to see her slim form slip into the room.

"How are you feeling?" Sesshomaru asked, his form and eyes softening the moment he saw her, his arms slipping to his sides, his feet striding over to her.

"Better," she told him honestly, her brown eyes turning up to look at him before she turned to InuYasha, the half-demon watching them before he continued on with his actions.

"He's leaving," the demon murmured almost cruelly, his head turning to his younger brother, the amber eyes Rin saw hardening to something almost unrecognizable.

"I… wanted to talk about that," the young woman started, her lover's amber eyes widening as they turned back to her, "but first, can I talk to InuYasha… alone?"

"Are you sure?"

Rin nodded gently, "I'll be fine," she told him, "don't worry."

Sesshomaru looked from her to InuYasha, his jaw tightening before he nodded to her, his shoulders relaxing as he sighed slightly.

"I'll be nearby," he promised, his lips lowering to meet hers chastely before he slid out the door, Rin shutting it before she leaned against it, her back to the door.

"Shouldn't _you _want me gone?" the half-demon asked, his clothes continually removed from the drawers to slip into his suitcase.

"I want to talk to you about it," Rin told him honestly, her body straightening up as InuYasha slowed his packing to listen to her. "I was the maid," she started, her fear swallowed with courage, "about, eight months ago, I was hired by your brother to be a maid in his household; four months ago, I quit and became closer with him," her determined brown eyes raised to look at his amber ones, "I will tell you now, I am _not _a gold-digger or pregnant or-or anything like that," she swallowed, "I'm with your brother because I love him, that's all."

"I know_ you're _in a relationship because you have feelings for him," InuYasha pointed out, "and I'm sorry about what I did, that… that shouldn't have happened Rin, I'm so sorry, but… I don't know if _he's _in the relationship… because of love… I've never known him to feel that way about anyone."

"Neither do I," the young woman confessed softly as she sat down on the half-demon's bed, "but I believe that he does-"

"Because _he _says so?"

"That's exactly why," she told him strongly, "because I trust him enough to tell me the truth."

"He lies," the half-demon defended, his argument sounding weak on his weary voice.

"So do you," Rin pointed out, "so do I and so does your father."

"Bu I don't lie about my love life."

"Would your brother?" the young woman asked, "would the honourable, prideful demon that you _knew _pull a stunt like this? Stake his reputation on this?"

"Of cour-"

The half-demon had turned to Rin before his words died on his lips, his shoulders sagging in defeat before he moved over to the bed to sit beside the young woman.

"I know he wouldn't want to tarnish or slander his reputation," the younger admitted softly, "but I also know who he is… was," he corrected, "it's just… hard," InuYasha confessed, his ears drooping lower as his head hung, "it was so hard for me as a kid to get his approval, damn impossible actually. He'd always yell at me, call me a half-breed, insult my mother, _hate me_," he swallowed thickly, "and then… to find out that he was with _you_… a human… I don't know. I just found it hard to believe that he had _changed _enough to… to love even someone like you," he shrugged as he blushed faintly, "I guess I was even a little jealous of you."

"Of me?"

"Yeah," he turned to her, "I was just a little bit hurt that… even after twenty-four years of being his brother, that all it took was just under a year with _you _for him to finally start being decent to me," he shrugged his shoulders, "guess that's why it was so hard to believe _he _had changed."

"I think… he did," Rin told him, a soft smile on her lips, "so, how about this; I convince your brother to let you stay here and, in exchange, you don't mock me for my previous occupation and… actually _try _to live in harmony with your brother."

"No promises?" the half-demon asked, "about the being nice to my brother thing, not to the… maid thing," his eyes looked up at the young woman's, "I am so sorry about that… I just… thought it was a joke played on the world by my elder brother," he sighed deeply, "I shouldn't have laughed at you, I'll do _anything _to make it up to you."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," the young woman teased with a smile on her lips, "I'm a foster child, I can get pretty creative with what _anything _can fall under." She grinned to InuYasha as he swallowed, "but first thing's first, you need a place to stay."

The half-demon nodded as he watched Rin slide out the door to an awaiting Sesshomaru, the demon leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, his amber eyes turning to her.

"There's no point in pretending you didn't hear," the young woman told him, "so?"

"I don't want him to stay here," Sesshomaru murmured, his position firm as she stepped in front of him.

"Because he's a half-demon?"

"Because he insulted you," the demon corrected, "his lineage… doesn't matter to me as much anymore."

"And why not?" Rin pressed, her fingers reaching to touch his deep blue V-neck t-shirt.

"I… I can't hate whatever children you would give me," Sesshomaru told her softly, his arms surrounding her slim waist, "and I hated my brother as I thought humans were weak, pathetic creatures," his finger stroked her cheek, "I've never been so glad to be wrong."

"If you can prove to your brother what you're saying to me is true, you and him… might end this sibling rivalry, or at least, just for a bit," she smiled kindly up at him, "give him a second chance… please?"

"A few moments ago, you were crying about what he said about you," the demon murmured, "what changed?"

"I don't want to be the reason you despise your brother," Rin told him, "besides, he's promised to do _anything _to make it up to me."

"So I've heard," the elder smirked, "and just _what _do you plan on doing about that offer?"

"I'll come up with something," she smiled, "but what about him staying here?"

"Only if he behaves himself," Sesshomaru conceded after a moment, "and only if he swears never to mock you again, if he does-"

"You can throw me out."

Both heads turned to look at the half-demon that stood by his door, a bashful smile on his lips as he shuffled almost uncomfortably.

"I take that as your acceptance to the rules?" the demon asked, his body moving from the young woman to stand in front of his brother.

"Yeah," the younger brother nodded, his amber eyes looking towards Rin, "and I am so sorry for laughing at you, Rin, that should never had happened… I should've respected you more."

"Thank you," Rin smiled kindly at him, her demon lover feeling his own lips curl slightly.

"And um… since we're being honest," InuYasha told them, slowly backing from his brother, "I should tell you that Kagome… took your birth control pills."

"Kagome… and I take it you helped," the young woman said after a minute of silence between the three of them, Sesshomaru stared at the younger wide-eyed, his own anger threatening to snap in a heartbeat.

"Just – she – uh…" the half-demon swallowed at the too calm voice Rin spoke with, "sort of."

"Oh… okay," Rin continued to smile as she looked up at the demon, "he's your brother Sesshomaru, you can deal with him."

"Don't worry about moving out," Sesshomaru whispered dangerously, "your next home is going to be in the _ground_!"

The young woman jumped slightly at the scream that left from InuYasha's lips before he turned and bolted down the hall, his elder brother hot on his heels as though they were juveniles, Rin watching wide-eyed for a moment before she giggled lightly, her feet taking her down the stairs out to the hall, her eyes catching the sight of Sesshomaru's father sitting in the living room with a cup of tea in his hand and a knowing smile on his lips.

"Everything sorted out?" he asked her calmly as she stepped down to meet him.

"I think so," she told him as her head tilted to the pattering feet on the floor above them, "did they always do that?"

"Like an old record," he grinned, "they played the same tune day in and day out as kids."

"I see," Rin smiled, "more tea?"

"If you don't mind," InuTaisho smiled as Rin nodded, retreating to the kitchen to return with the tea pot, the brown liquid refilling the cup, "thank you."

"You're welcome," the young woman smiled kindly as she poured her own cup of tea, "I take it your lunch with InuYasha is out."

"Oh yes, _that's _what I came over for."

Rin giggled kindly, "then while the two _boys _chase their tails, would you like to join me for lunch on the patio?"

"That sounds quite lovely," the elder dog demon told her, "what were you planning on making."

"Just a sandwich platter, nothing fancy," she told him as she stood to make their meal.

"I'm hardly a picky eater," he called after her, "just tell me when to come outside."

Both Rin InuTaisho enjoyed their food by the backyard, the two soon joined by the brothers, InuYasha seemingly undamaged as he kept his distance from the elder brother, Sesshomaru shooting the younger death glares every chance he got, a sharp elbow jab from Rin causing him to cease, much to the others' amusement.

* * *

"That was a tiring day."

Rin looked over at him with laughing eyes as she slipped to curl beside the demon that had all but flopped onto the bed, his arms reaching to pull her closer to him, his father having long since departed and InuYasha taking to lock himself in his room out of fear of his brother.

"It's over," she told him happily, "and I'm excited to meet Izayoi on Saturday."

"You'll like her," the demon smiled kindly, his lips pressing to the crown of her hair, "and can I assume you're feeling better and less self-conscious about your previous profession."

"I'm still… a little nervous about others finding out about it," Rin confessed softly, "and I won't be broadcasting it wherever I go," her brown eyes turned to look up at him, "but I think I can live with your family knowing, if you can."

"As I have said a thousand times now and will say a thousand times more," his lips brushed against hers, "I care not what other people think so long as you're with me."

* * *

**Reviews? BTW... I found i freaky that at exactly half the chapters, the sequel has exactly half the reviews of the original O.o**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ha Ha Ha! FINALLY got this story updated..._ for the last time!_**

**...**

**...**

**RELAX!**

**So yeah, I'm sort of making this the last chapter of the story, sorry to spring it on you guys and I know it's shorter than the first Maid for You, but... there's actually gonna be about four (?)parts in the Maid series (oh yeah, I'm not done with these two in the maid story... yet...) but you guys might have to wait a bit for part three, I'm trying to wrap up some of my InuYasha stories... she says wanting to add a new story for the other group of followers... yeah...**

**It might happen after I wrap up two more InuYasha's, though I _do _have other unpublished stories on my computer so we'll see what happens eh?**

**Enjoy^^**

* * *

Leather shoes stepped across the carpeted floor, the dinner jacket adjusted over the white shirt the demon wore, his shirt finished with a black tie, his partner equally as put together, the dress she wore ending just above her calves, the teal dress sporting black beads that embroidered flowers on her right hip and waist, the dress gathered at the spot where the beads flowed. Her hair was gathered into a swept side ponytail and was held up by a black hair ornament, the curled hair slipping over her shoulder and collarbone that was exposed by the V-neck dress, the straps covering her shoulders and the silken material hanging on her form and highlighting her body to perfection.

"You look handsome," Rin commented as she stood from her mirror, her make-up as tasteful as it ever was.

"Compared to you I look incredibly shabby," the demon commented, "you are stunning."

The young woman giggled softly as he pulled her into his arms, her smiling brown eyes looking up at him.

"You're just saying that," she murmured.

"Never," Sesshomaru whispered, his lips lowered to press against hers, her fingers reaching to cup his cheek before they parted slightly.

"And what would happen in tomorrow my face became horribly scarred," Rin asked him quietly, her cheek on his chest, her black heels only giving her an inch or two on her height, the straps wrapped delicately around her feet and ankles.

"Would your heart still be the same?" the demon murmured softly, a smile pulling at his lips when she nodded, "then I would still love you with everything I have, and you would still be beyond compare in your beauty."

"I'll take your word for it," Rin laughed lightly, the demon smiling softly as he lowered to kiss her throat and collarbone. "Se-Sesshomaru," the young woman giggled at the feeling, "d-don't we have dinner w-with your dad and Izayoi?"

"Hn," Sesshomaru murmured against her flesh, "are you telling me to stop?"

"How about pause?" the young woman teased, her finger touching his nose, "we can't keep those two waiting, now can we?"

"I suppose not," he smiled down at her, his arm extended for her to take, "shall we, milady?"

"Thank you, good sir," Rin giggled as she curtseyed lightly to him, her hand slipping into his outstretched arms, the demon leading her out of their room and down the stairs, the house surprisingly quiet thanks to one less member in the household.

Despite Rin convincing his brother to allow him to stay at the house, InuYasha had managed to find himself a new place to live, claiming the situation was only ever meant to be temporary, Rin discovering via her extremely chatty cousin that it was Kagome the half-demon was going to live with.

It wasn't as though Sesshomaru wouldn't be seeing his brother for a long time, the half-demon would be returning within the month for his punishment as part of the _anything _criteria, Rin informing him that he would be tending to the garden in preparation for winter, plucking weeds, wrapping up the flower bushes and trees, Kagome tagging along as she too, needed to make amends to her cousin.

"Are you alright?" the demon asked her softly, Rin looking up at him in surprise, becoming aware of how quiet she was being.

"I'm fine," she smiled as they stepped to the car, Sesshomaru holding the door open for her to slip in, their conversation continuing as the demon gunned up the car, "a little nervous about meeting your stepmother."

"It'll be fine," Sesshomaru murmured, "Izayoi's a kind woman; besides, my father likes you, so she'll already have a good impression of you."

"Why do I get the impression that you wouldn't be saying that if I was meeting your _birth _mother?" Rin teased softly, the demon smirking before he answered her.

"If you remember how I was when we first met, you can probably imagine what my mother's like," the demon replied, his lungs expanding as he sucked in a deep breath, "the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree I'm afraid… she's the reason I never liked humans… or my half-brother and stepmother for that matter."

A hand covered his gently, her thumb rubbing over the flesh of the back of his hand, the demon glancing over to her softly smiling face.

"But… you do know, right?"

"… They're growing on me," the demon teased, the young woman smacking his arm lightly before she turned to look at the passing scenery , her stomach filled with butterflies as she hoped the evening went well.

* * *

"Are we late?"

InuTaisho shook his head as he stood from the table, his arms extending as he brought Rin in for a hug. The meal had been Izayoi's choice, a French restaurant by the name of _Le Croissant de Lune_, the nervousness Rin felt ebbing away slowly at the kind smile from InuTaisho.

"Of course not, we just sat down ourselves," the demon told his son, his amber eyes looking Rin over, "and you look beautiful Rin."

"Thank you," the young woman blushed, InuTaisho smiling at her before he stepped aside.

"Rin, I would like for you to meet my wife, Izayoi," InuTaisho introduced, "Izayoi, this is the young woman I told you about, this is Rin."

Her first impression of the woman had been that she was quite an impressive woman, her from made to appear taller in her straight black dress that flowed down to the floor, her bare shoulders covered with a black lace shawl, her lips painted a bright red and her eyes showed in a light lavender, her almost waist-length long hair straight and pitch black with a glossy shine, Izayoi standing only an inch or two taller than Rin.

"Hello," the woman spoke softly, "it's a pleasure to meet you, Rin, my husband has told me so much about you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too," Rin smiled as she shook her hand, the woman smiling to the younger before they took their seat, Sesshomaru pulling hers out as his father pulled out his wife's.

"So, Rin," Izayoi started, "tell me about yourself."

* * *

"More tea Rin**?"**

The young woman looked up at the woman sitting beside her, her smile polite as she shook her head of black locks.

"No thanks," she murmured, "I'm fine."

Izayoi nodded as she handed the teapot to her husband, the elder woman straightening her black dress, the napkin she had placed on her lap for dinner now on the table beside her white cup of tea the four of them continuing their light conversation.

"So, Rin," Izaoi started once more as she took a sip of her tea, "instead of awkwardly beating around the bush about… you know, how about we get it out in the open?"

"You mean my previous profession?" Rin asked softly, her lips curling at one corner at the slightly bashful smile Izayoi gave her tea cup, "I figured InuTaisho had told you."

"Was he not supposed too?" Izayoi asked, InuTaisho looking slightly embarrassed before Rin laughed lightly.

"I figured you'd find out one way or the other," the young woman pointed out, "and if you didn't, you might not be all that happy when you find out."

"It's your secret to tell," Izayoi murmured, "but… yes, that is what I'm talking about."

"So long as it's not made overly public, I don't have an issue with it," Rin shrugged her shoulders, "that is-"

"Oh, I don't-"

A ringing cut Izayoi's words off, her deep brown eyes turning from Rin to glare at her husband.

"_What _part of _no phones at dinner _is _so _hard for you to understand!?" the woman snapped, InuTaisho looking almost bashful at her chastisement.

"We're-We're in the middle-"

"-of an important client," Izayoi finished for him, "which, according to you, they're _all _important."

"Five minutes," the elder demon promised as he stood from the table, his wife sighing deeply while Sesshomaru smirked.

"I'll go make sure that it's not six minutes," his son murmured as he stood to follow his father, his lips lowered to press against the crown of black hair, Rin smiling softly at the touch before Sesshomaru followed his father out the door.

"That's alright," the woman sighed a second time, "this gives us girl time for chatting!"

"You're not too mad?" Rin laughed lightly while Izayoi smiled.

"Not really," Izayoi smiled, "it's after dinner anyway and it almost _never _happens. Besides, he knows that I'm not going to give him anything for a while."

"All for answering a cell phone," the other shook her head, "poor guy."

"He knew the consequences when he didn't shut off his phone," the elder simpered as she took a sip of her tea, her eyes remaining on the young woman seated next to her.

"Something you wanna know?" Rin asked, her lips pulling to a smile at Izayoi's.

"I'm just _fascinated _by the young woman that's managed to take a human-hating demon like Sesshomaru and turn him into someone who's willing to sit down to dinner with the woman he once claimed had ruined his family."

Rin looked at the woman in surprise while Izayoi continued.

"He… wasn't a fun kid to be around," the woman admitted, "always grouchy and always took everything seriously. He'd get really mad when I tried to tell him something and relentlessly picked on his little brother, not that I saw him all that much, him being raised by his mother… have you met her?"

"Not yet," Rin told her, "and from what I've heard, it's not a dinner I should look forward too."

"She's… you haven't been misinformed," she smiled, "she's not a bad person or anything and I have no doubts that she loves her son and she cares about InuTaisho, more so when they were married, I just… think she doesn't know how to show it."

"I heard they were in an arranged marriage," the young woman murmured, Izayoi nodding.

"They were indeed, even when I met him," she took in a deep breath, "though… I'm amazed you haven't mentioned that, all the tabloids did at the time."

"I've got a teaching certificate and a degree in Literature," Rin smiled, "I became a maid because I couldn't find a job as a teacher; I am not a journalist… besides, InuTaisho doesn't seem like the type of man to sleep around."

"Based on what?" Izayoi asked.

"Sesshomaru," the young woman explained, "he idolizes his father and he's never been lecherous or perverted; and InuTaisho was very polite when he met me."

"You're right, my husband isn't that type," she smiled almost dreamily, "though, I have to admit, we had our moments…" her brown eyes caught Rin's, the other pair encouraging her to go on, "I met him… at a party and of course, he was married. Despite that… we fell in love. I thought we shouldn't happen, he was married and I didn't want to ruin his marriage. In truth, I did sort of blame myself when they divorced, and I begged him to stay with his wife… I honestly don't know what happened or _how _it happened, but next thing I knew, he was proposing to me and I became the next Mrs. Takahashi…"

"Sesshomaru told me… that his parents never really had a good marriage-"

"And I didn't help any," Izayoi smiled, "InuTaisho never blamed me for it, didn't stop me from feeling guilty though," she sighed as she straightened up, "guess I sound like a terrible person, huh?"

"Not terrible," Rin smiled, "just confused."

"InuTaisho told me you were sweet," the other woman murmured, "just didn't tell me _how _sweet you really were."

"Perhaps I should have exaggerated that a little more."

Izayoi turned to smile at her husband, her lips pressing against his before he slipped back into his seat, his son doing the same.

"Sorry about that," InuTaisho told the women, "some people are just idiots."

"Like the man who doesn't turn his phone _off _during dinner with his family?" Izayoi asked, her eyebrow raised while her husband blushed, Sesshomaru chuckling lightly.

"It-I-uh-" the demon swallowed thickly, "so, Sesshomaru, Rin, when do I get to see grandchildren?"

Rin felt a hand touch her back as she inhaled her tea, her coughing covered by her white napkin, the demon sitting beside her composed for her sake more so than his.

"Dear!"

"I was just asking," InuTaisho defended himself as the young woman ceased coughing, her throat clearing of the liquid.

"Let them get _engaged _before you aska question like that!" Izayoi chastised, her brown eyes turning to look at Rin, "are you alright dear?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Rin sucked in a deep breath, "just… sort of caught me by surprise is all…"

"I'm sorry Rin," the demon murmured, "I shouldn't have asked that."

"It's alright," the young woman tried to assure him, "really, it's okay."

"Rin's traditional father," Sesshomaru piped up, "she'd prefer to marry before bearing children."

"Honorable," InuTaisho smiled at her while Rin blushed furiously, their conversation moving thankfully away from the topic of marriage and children, preferring to keep to trivial details the others wished to know about their companions, the night ending with Izayoi promising to take Rin out to lunch in the near future, the younger looking extremely forward to it, her smile not the only immoveable one as she stepped into the car with her demon lover, Sesshomaru seeming as relaxed and happy as she.

* * *

"You seem like you had fun."

Rin turned to look at the demon lying on the bed, his jacket having been removed as his shoes were, her own bare feet padding on the carpeted floor, her hair undone and make-up removed , her lips still in a tired smile.

"I had a blast," she practically giggled, "did you?"

"I enjoyed myself," Sesshomaru murmured, his lips expelling a soft sigh, Rin laughing softly.

"You tired?"

"Relaxed," the demon corrected, "no headaches, no brother, no _nothing_," he sighed, "feels like I can _finally _get a good night's sleep."

"Alright then," Rin murmured, a rattling bottle tossed to the demon's stomach, "if you're sure."

"What are-"

Words died on his lips at the sight of his girlfriend, the teal dress having slipped from her slim form, her body now clad in nothing but a pair of black lacy underwear and matching bra, her black hair now with a soft curl as it hang loosely down her back, her smile teasing.

"I've been on them for four days now," the young woman informed him, "but if you _insist _on sleeping, I'll go and have a shower-"

A strong arm snaked around her slight waist, Rin squeaking as she felt her feet lift off the ground, her body landing softly on the mattress with her laughing brown eyes looking into his now hungry amber eyes.

"_You _are going _nowhere _tonight," Sesshomaru growled throatily, his lips almost immediately attacking her throat and collarbone, "not when I can finally have you."

Rin moaned softly as his hands roamed her sides, his lips leaving dark marks over her pale flesh.

"Thought you were tired," the young woman whispered, her chest heaving as she was pushed further up onto their bed.

"How can I think of sleep when you decide to tempt me?" Sesshomaru murmured against her flesh, her delicate fingers pulling lose his tie before she started on his shirt, the white material slipping off his muscled form as his lips finally met hers, her mouth open and accepting to his tongue, the two muscles sliding against each other in unison while her hands cupped his marked cheeks and his were by her hips and waist.

Rin hummed as long fingers sought the clasp on her back, her black bra falling to the floor, her breasts exposed to the demon's hungry amber eyes, his lips fluttering kisses down the valley of her breasts while his hands fluttered over her exposed flesh. The young woman beneath him arched into his mouth, her fingers digging into his muscled arms as her legs began to curl around his body, her toes gripping at the sheets.

"You sound wonderful," Sesshomaru murmured as his fingers gently tugged her black panties off her slim legs, her body now fully exposed to him.

"You always say that," Rin breathed as his muscled form lifted to hover over hers, his lips kissing hers with vigour, her fingers reaching to undo the black pants he wore, her demon lover smirking into her.

"Are you eager?" the demon teased huskily, her lust-filled brown eyes smiling up at him.

"You're not the only one who's missed this," the young woman confessed, her hands reaching to cup his cheeks, her back lifting off the mattress to kiss at his neck and collarbone, a hand at the soft flesh between her shoulder blades pressing their chests closer together.

Sesshomaru grinned at her boldness, his fingers fluttering over her creamy thighs before his lips followed, Rin's breathy moans echoing off the walls, her body arching almost entirely off the mattress when the demon delved his tongue into her sex.

"Sessh-_ah_-Sesshomaru," Rin moaned, her fingers gripping the sheets while his trailed her arching curves, "_hah_."

The demon merely kissed and teased her, his lips removing themselves far too soon for Rin's liking, her head lifting weakly as Sesshomaru began to kiss at the taunt flesh between her hips.

"Is it crazy for me to wonder what you might look like carrying my pups?" Sesshomaru whispered quietly, the young woman smiling softly at his question.

"Maybe just a little," Rin teased as the demon hovered above her, her lips pressing to his cheek gently, her hands running up his arms to grip his muscled back, her legs curving as the demon settled between her hips.

"Only a little?" the demon smirked, his fingers over her hips while the other hand wove through her black locks while the young woman in his arms giggled softly, "you sure it isn't creepy?"

"It could be," the young woman smiled, "but I love you too much to care."

"Hn," Sesshomaru murmured, his lips pressing against hers as he eased himself into her body, Rin wincing slightly as she adjusted to his size, her body pressing against his as she felt the demon's heartbeat increase at their proximity, the corner of her lips pulling to a smile as her cheek rested on his shoulder.

"What is it?"

Brown eyes turned to look at him, the demon ghosting his lips over hers as Sesshomaru allowed her to adjust to him.

"I love you," Rin told him softly, her own mouth closing the gap between them, the demon surprised for a moment before he pressed back, his body slowly began to thrust in and out of her, the young woman gasping and moaning with the demon's grunts.

Sesshomaru felt euphoria rush through him at the feeling of the young woman around him, his amber eyes opening to see Rin's flushed face, her neck exposed with her head tilted back, her hair splayed out behind her and her marked chest heaving with her breathy moans.

Lips affixed themselves to her pale neck, her nails clawing at his back as she pushed their bodies closer together, their sweat mingling while the demon drove her further to her precipice.

"Sessh-_hah-un-m-more_…"

The demon complied with ease to her pleading, his body taking her in stronger and deeper thrusts, his own lips relinquishing throaty growls and grunts.

" _Hn-R-Rin,"_ Sesshomaru groaned, "I'm-I'm not gonna-_nng-_last-"

"I-It's-_ah_-al-alright," Rin panted, "I-I can't ei-eith-_AH_!"

"With me," the demon told her as his lips captured hers, a guttural groan escaping his lips as her nails dug into his flesh.

"Sessh-_ah_-Sesshomaru!"

"R-Rin," her lover groaned as he felt her core tighten around him, her body arching into his as she reached her peak, her body collapsing to the mattress with her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath, the demon above her panting deeply as he sported himself on his arms, Rin slipping up her hands up her arms.

"I missed this," Sesshomaru murmured softly, his body pulling out of hers softly for both him and the young woman, his lips gently kissing hers, his fingers brushing away an offending lock of hair from her collarbone, "missed the intimacy with you, missed getting to _touch _you."

"So did I," Rin confessed softly, her own fingers reaching to trace his jaw and cheek, her lips pulling into an equally soft smile, "I love you… Sesshomaru…"

"And I, you, Rin…" he confessed softly, his heat fluttering at the happiness glowing in her eyes at the few simple words from his lips.

The demon slipped underneath the covers with the young woman, his arm around her waist as he pulled her to his chest, Rin complying with happiness as she snuggled comfortably next to him, the silence surrounding them comforting, lulling them both to sleep.

* * *

A phone pierced the stillness of the morning, Sesshomaru gritting his teeth as he stirred from his slumber, his amber eyes flickering to the young woman still sleeping comfortably in his arms, his lips pulling into a smile at the sight of her. His body was careful not to disturb her as he let her slip from his arms, his torso rolling to find the black pants they had so hastily discarded in their night of lust, his fingers pulling out the ringing cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sesshomaru."

Amber eyes widened at the sound of his brother's voice, his back settling comfortably on the propped up pillows as he kept his voice low so as not to disturb Rin's sleep.

"InuYasha?" he murmured softly, "what are _you _calling me for?"

"Oh! Um… well, see, I-uh… um… is Rin awake?"

"What?"

"Rin? Is she up? I need to talk to her?"

"Rin's still sleeping," Sesshomaru informed his oddly bashful-sounding brother, his curiosity now piqued, "why?"

"I just need to talk to her… you _sure _she's not up?"

"I am now."

The demon turned to look at the groggy voice, Rin's slim legs kicking under the covers as she looked up at the demon, her lips pulled into a tired smile.

"I'm sorry," Sesshomaru murmured, his lips lowering to press on her temples, "I should've taken this call out of the room."

"It's okay," Rin shrugged, "sounds like your brother wants to talk to me anyway."

"Yeah, I do!" InuYasha shouted from the other end of the line, "can I talk to Rin?"

"Fine," the demon sighed as he handed the black device to her, Rin giggling as she slowly sat up, her arm wrapped around her bent knees.

"Good morning InuYasha," the young woman smiled, "what can I do for you?"

"Ah… well… it's a little awkward," the half-demon mumbled, "see, um… is there any way a person can _gently _criticized Kagome? Not that she's a bad person or anything it's just she-"

"You ate her food," the young woman smirked, a giggle escaping her lips at the slight gagging sound from the other end of the line, "I _thought_ she got better…"

"I had to use three tubes of toothpaste!" InuYasha announced, "and I can _still _taste it!"

"She won't take cooking advice from me," Rin told the half-demon, her brown eyes turning to look at the demon beside her, the feeling of his fingertips trailing over her bare back pleasant to say the least.

"But you _gotta _do _something_!" the half-demon protested "I'm gonna _die _if I gotta eat anymore of her pickled yam sugar omelette thing…"

"What do you want me to do?" the young woman told him, a soft gasp escaping her lips as another pair started kissing up her spine.

"I dunno, make some meals to store in the freezer… maybe-"

"If you move out of her place now, she's going to _know _something's up," Rin told him, her lower lip bitten as she tried to supress her giggles as Sesshomaru began to kiss and suckle at the crook of her neck, the feeling tickling her, "just suck it up."

"That's it!? Suck it up?"

"Either that or make your own meals," the young woman murmured, hands sliding around her slim waist and across her stomach and up her thigh.

"But, what-" the half-demon paused for a moment before his tone became accusatory, "you knew!"

"About her cooking? Of _course _I knew," Rin informed him, "I'm her cousin after all!"

"So why didn't you _tell _me anything!?"

"Part of your punishment," the young woman shrugged, the partner at her neck breaking apart to listen with interest at her words, the half-demon on the other end of the line, "now, I'm _really _gonna have to go."

"But-But-But… why?"

"I have to-"

"Look, I need your help with Kagome, can you just stay on the line until Kagome wakes up to convince her _not _to cook-"

"InuYasha," Rin started, her body adjusting in Sesshomaru's arms, "Kagome's cooking might be punishment, but if I stay on the line you will suffer _torture_."

"Why?"

"What else do you call listening to your brother and his girlfriend having sex?"

Sesshomaru stifled his laughter as Rin pulled back the phone, her brown eyes curious before she shrugged and handed the demon back his phone.

"He hung up…"

"Threw it at the wall is more likely," the demon murmured as he pulled the young woman to his chest, his fingers finding her midnight tresses while Rin kissed him gently, her smile immoveable even in her first waking hour, "my apologies for waking you."

"It's fine," Rin giggled softly, "and good morning."

"Good morning," Sesshomaru teased, "did you sleep well?"

"Extremely," she smiled, "you?"

"First good night in what felt like forever," the demon admitted, "and my morning appears to be looking better."

The young woman laughed softly as his antics, his fingers trailing up the grove of her spine.

"So I take it you're on good terms with my brother now?" Sesshomaru murmured softly, Rin's finger trailing over his muscled chest.

"Provided he can get over the mental scarring from his mental image," she teased, "but otherwise, yeah, I think we are… what about you?"

"Me?"

She smiled as she pushed herself to her forearms, "you and your brother sound like you're on better terms now… almost like brothers."

The demon chuckled softly before he kissed her gently.

"I suppose so," he murmured, "so I suppose I'll be seeing my brother and father and step mother more often?"

"So long as you don't mind."

Rin felt her body flip over in his arms, the demon now above her as he searched her brown eyes, his hair slipping over his shoulders.

"If it makes you happy, of course not," Sesshomaru told her, Rin own smile a reflection of his, her heart knowing that the demon's family was secretly glad to have the real him with them, a demon that Rin knew would love her as much as she him; her arms snaked around his shoulders as she hugged him contently, the demon smiling as he held onto his heart tighter.

* * *

**Woo! Done... hope it wasn't too rushed or too horrible.. reviews if you would ^^**


End file.
